


Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story

by Dreamstar11, Gentlemusic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), I'm bad at tags, Mentions of Death, OC starts at a young age, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of bullying, small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamstar11/pseuds/Dreamstar11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlemusic/pseuds/Gentlemusic
Summary: Back in 1987, a horrible tragedy struck the local pizzeria, scaring the town's residents. It struggled for a few years to stay open, but sadly, had to close its doors. So, the town decided it was best to forget the place all together, along with its horrible past. Young Friday wants to know what the anniversary they hold every year is about, and an excuse to escape the cruel world of school and bullies. On one of her usual walks, she discovers a road worn by time and decides to explore. What will she find? And more importantly, will she make it out?(Sorry. I'm really bad at summaries, and I'm not a good writer, so..... yeah. Hope you like it anyway!)





	1. The Beginning

Tossing and turning in my bed, I sigh. I can never sleep. Not anymore. I lay on my back and stare at the roof. There’s a lot on my mind right now. Everyone keeps talking about some anniversary, yet no one ever tells me what it’s for. It’s driving me crazy! Glancing at the clock, I sigh again. Almost four. Another night of no rest. I know it’s summer, but school’s coming up, and the last thing I want is to go when I’m half asleep every day. I wish I could be home-schooled, but that wouldn’t be a good idea.

I change into my usual outfit; a hoodie, pajama pants, and a tank top, and go get an apple or something to eat. No one else is up yet, so I have the house to myself. I sigh again. This isn’t gonna be fun. It never is. I mean, bullies are everywhere, I hate going out…...and then there’s the anniversary. The anniversary of something that happened in 1987.

I leave a note on the counter for anyone who wakes up first, and leave the house. I like taking walks outside early in the morning. Mostly because no one can bother me. I hum a song to myself and look around. As I get farther away from home, I begin to think about what the anniversary is about. It’s gotta be something sad or bad, since everyone’s sad on this day. Soon, I come up to a worn road. I stop in front of it, and tilt my head. I’ve never seen this road before.

I stand there for a few minutes, thinking. Should I follow it? Or should I keep going the way I am? I can’t see further down the road, and my interest is peaked. I turn and start walking down the worn road. It gives off a really weird energy….. I hum again as I keep walking. It’s so nice tonight…...It seems to get darker as I begin to enter a small forest-looking area. I keep going, until I see something different. Something mysterious. I see the silhouette of a building not too far ahead of me. Before I can think, I start running toward it.

When I get to it, I stop outside the entrance. Grabbing my phone and turning on the flashlight, I look for any indication of what it could be. I spot some old letters, though they’re very hard to make out. I squint a little and read. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Place. That name sounds familiar. I hear a noise inside, making me jump a little. It was a very loud noise, and it sounded…..mechanical. Before I can go in, my phone vibrates. Great. Time to go home again. I turn to go, and stop.

I can’t leave yet. I wanna see what’s inside the place. I shake my head and go back the way I came. Maybe tomorrow night, I can see what’s inside. Maybe. I take a look back at the place, and tremble a little when I see a pair of lights staring back at me. I freeze in my tracks staring back at the lights. They have some emotion behind the scary look they’re trying to give. I turn back to the building and walk a little closer. The lights continue to stare at me. As I get closer, I begin to feel different. In a weird way.

As I get closer, the lights grow more…...dangerous. I back up a little, take a deep breath, and continue walking until I reach a window. I place my hand on it, and shudder. It’s so cold….. I hear the whirring of mechanical parts as an animatronic hand places itself on the glass. I take mine back and run away. I’ll come back. When I have a light, and more time. Tomorrow night. Yeah. Then, I’ll see what’s going on here. Maybe. As I run, a shriek sounds from the building. I tremble and run faster, not wanting to find out what’s making that sound. At the moment, I just wanna get home. As the sky begins to brighten and the stars disappear, I sit on the grass at my house, thinking about what I just saw a few moments before.

It was something sad. Something…….inhuman. And those lights…….what could those have been? I lay back and stare at the only star still out. Maybe it was just some lights shining inside or something. But they had emotion…….pain…...something wasn’t right about that place, whatever it was. And something was definitely there. I just don’t know what it could be though. It’s something dangerous, that’s for sure.

As the sky becomes a light blue, I’m still thinking about that place. I can’t stop thinking about it. I mean, it’s just sitting there, abandoned. And something’s inside. I sigh as I hear my name being called. I check the time. Almost six. I go into the house, that building and those lights still on my mind. My dad smiles at me as I sit down. I smile a little.

“So, how was your nightly walk,” He asks. I shrug.

“It was different than my usual ones. Dad…….I found something, and I think there’s something alive inside,” I reply. He tenses up a little.

“And…...what is this thing you found?”

“An abandoned building down the road a ways. It was all…….old and falling apart. I could barely make out what the words said above the door, but still. Do you know what it is, or was?”

He tenses up again and sighs, as if he’s remembering something. Maybe something painful?

“What did the words say,” He asks after a moment of silence.

“Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Place or something like that. Do you know what it could be?”

His eyes widen and he almost drops his cup of coffee. He sets it down and grabs my shoulders.

“Stay away from that place. It’s dangerous. I don’t want you to even THINK about going near it again,” He says suddenly.

“B-But dad, it’s just a building! Besides, I wanna know what it is! You guys never tell me when it comes to this anniversary and things like that! I wanna know! I’m tired of being the only one who doesn’t know! Even Hayden and Brendon know, and they’re younger than me! YOUNGER! Tell me,” I cry.

He shakes his head. “I wanna keep that mind of yours clean and innocent. Now, promise me you won’t go back. PROMISE ME.”

I sigh and nod. “Fine. I promise to stay away from the mysterious building that has my interest peaked,” I say. He smiles a little.

“Good girl. Here. I’ll make breakfast, then you gotta get ready. The ceremony starts in a few minutes.”

I nod and go change into something a little more nice. Jeans. I hate jeans. But then again, I’m the girl who hates a lot of the ‘girly’ things and likes more of the boy stuff. You know, instead of obsessing over boys or what I’ll wear or how I look, I obsess over things like how they’re bringing Bakugan back and more of the violent things. Sure, I wanna look nice every once in a while, but that’s not very often.

After breakfast, all four of us get in the car and start driving toward the auditorium in the next town. I stare out the window, my eyes searching for that road I saw. Nothing. When we get to where the road is, I look down it to see the building. It peeks out of the trees, making me more curious. We get to the auditorium, everyone wearing nice things and talking seldom. I put my hood on my head and go to a corner so I can think. There’s so much going on, and my brain can’t process it all. I sigh as a few of the other kids my age walk up to me. Oh no.

Not this again.

Not again.

Matthew and his group of friends come up to me, smirking and whispering to one another. I tremble a little, remembering what they did to me last time. They almost raped me. Almost. I shake more and go to run away from them, when one of them grabs my arm and throws me back. I cry out as my back hits the wall. Matthew gets on one of his knees and smirks more.

“You can’t run, freak. We’ll get you, one way or another,” He whispers.

He takes my chin in his hand. I force my head away from him. He laughs dryly and leaves with his friends. I tremble more and run out of the building before anyone can do anything to stop me. I hide in the car and wait until they’re done in the auditorium. By that time, I’ll be asleep or something. But I’ll be safe. That’s what matters. Eventually, everyone comes out of the auditorium. I’m shaking in the back seat as my dad and brothers come in. My dad looks back at me with a disappointed look.

“Friday, you’re supposed to stay with us. Not hide. This is a very important thing.”

I hide my face. I want to tell him that I was scared, but I can’t. I never can. Not when it comes to them. We drive off and I’m sent to my room. I happily go without protest. I listen to the others talk about my behavior today. I sigh and wait for night to fall. I wanna go again. I won’t let dad stop me. But…..what if he’s right?

What if it’s a dangerous place after all? What if I get hurt? I push those thoughts aside and prepare myself mentally for the journey. Within a few hours, the sun goes down and the lights turn off. The boys are asleep, and I can hear dad going to bed too. When his door closes, I creep out of my bed and into the living room. I look around for my bag and a flashlight. It’s always a good idea to have a flashlight, and a med kit.

Soon, I find both things and leave the house, after I leave my usual note. It’s really dark now. Almost midnight when I get to the building. I jog up to it, shining the light on it. There’s police tape on the windows and the door. It looks like it’s been here a while. I look for a way in. So far, nothing. I go around the back and find the back door with tape on it too. I try the handle.

It’s not locked. I open the door and peek inside. It’s dark. Too dark to see anything, and the flashlight can only go so far. I sneak in, the door silently closing behind me. I look around, whining the light everywhere I can. I’m in some sort of office. It looks like the owner’s office. There’s old pictures and drawing and posters and newspaper articles on the walls. Lots of them are almost destroyed, but a few are really good ones. I take one of the articles and read the heading.

Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.

My eyes widen. Children went missing here? When? And how? I look through the other articles.

Kids vanish at local pizzeria- bodies not found.

Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation.

Local pizzeria said to close down by years end.

I tremble with each one. What the hell happened here? I take the articles and put them in my bag carefully. I then look around more. Nothing important, other than abandoned bills and equipment. I quietly leave the room and look around at where I’m at now. It looks like the main area. There’s tables, some of which have been turned over, with rotting party hats and decorated covers on them. I walk by one, where a rotting slice of pizza lays on a plate.

I gag and keep looking around. So many things are in this room…..and everything looks like it was left in a panic. I keep looking around, before stopping. There’s an old picture on the ground. I pick it up and look.

It’s of five children.

And a man in a suit. With an evil smile.

A loud crash sounds not too far from me, making me jump a little. I stuff the picture in my bag and look around quickly. Those lights are back, and they’re coming towards me quickly. I tremble. I want my legs to move, but they don’t. Why won’t they?! Metallic thuds sound as the lights get closer.

I shake more as something towers above me, the lights in its eyes staring at me and twitching. I shine my light up at it and fall back. It’s a robot boy with bear ears?! I back up, before running into an overturned table. I whimper as the boy kneels. I hiccup a little. He shrieks, making me cover my ears and cry out. The boy stops, gets up, and walks away, leaving me trembling. I swallow and grab my things, before running out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the first chapter of the story! If you guys want more, leave a comment and let me know how you feel and if there's anything I can improve in the story! Thank you so much for reading! :)


	2. Unlikely Friends

Freddy PoV:  
I watch the terrified girl run and sigh. Well, she’s not coming back. I go to retrieve the picture, and gasp when I realize it’s gone. I grab my hat and look for it. Nothing. It’s really gone. I tremble. That girl has it. She has the picture of my baby brother and my friends. She has my memories. I clutch my head tightly. Why didn’t I just ask her for a damn thing?! It’s not like I had to scare her shitless! 

Bonnie comes up to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I hiccup as he sits in front of me. 

“Hey boss, it’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

“That girl took it! She took my picture and ran!! My memories of when we were actually happy and alive! With our mommies and-”

I’m too choked up on tears to say anything else. I hate being like this. I hate letting them see me like this. Weak. Broken. That’s all they see when I’m like this. I clench my fists. 

“We have to get it back! That’s all I have left of my past! I-”

“Freddy, we can’t! Maybe if she comes back tomorrow, she’ll give you the picture back! You just have to talk to her instead of scare her! I mean, she was brave enough to come here last night, even if she didn’t come inside,” He cries, shaking me. 

I growl a little. “Bonnie, let go of me. Now.”

He does as he’s told and sighs. 

“You’ve been so bitter since we heard about the anniversary they hold every year. What happened to you?”

“They condemned the place and started celebrating the anniversary of our deaths! And on top of that, people keep coming here to vandalize the place and steal from us! How can I possibly be happy?!”

Bonnie’s ears droop and he trembles a little. 

“F-Freddy, they’re only kids. S-She’s just a little girl who’s curious about us. What if she wants to help us,” He asks. 

I tremble more. “Help us? Help US?! How can she possibly HELP us?! She doesn’t understand us!! She’s just a kid! She’s not even much older than…...Goldie……,” I trail off, gripping my arm. 

“She’s little. She didn’t mean to hurt you in any way. She was just looking at what was here. Now, why don’t we do something to calm down? I’m sure she’ll be back with your picture and you two can talk, okay,” He asks. I nod a little and sniff. 

“Thanks Bon. I really appreciate it. You always know how to calm me down. Well, you and Goldie.”

“That’s what friends are for, dummy. Now let’s get to work. There’s gotta be blueprints around here somewhere.” 

I nod again and he grins at me stupidly. He’s the best friend I could ever ask for, and the others are the best group I could ever have. I just wish they weren’t trapped here too. Maybe Bonnie’s right. Maybe that girl can help us. 

Maybe…..

Friday PoV:  
I close the door and tremble, gripping the light tightly. I force myself to go to my room and turn on a light, before sitting down at my desk. I pull out the things I recovered from my bag, before looking at the picture. The kids look so happy…. One of them has pizza smeared on his face and his brother has a small microphone in hand, singing his heart out. One of the other boys has a guitar and a big grin plastered on his face, while a redhead boy looks at the camera in a pirate uniform.

And there’s the girl. She has a yellow dress on and cake on her fingers and face. Her blue eyes are filled with joy and her blond hair shines in the light. Then there’s the mascot……it looks like that bear I ran into, but older…...and more of a golden color…. The fake smile plastered on its face is creepy, and the real smile within even creepier. I look at the eyes of the mascot and tremble. 

In his eyes, I see nothing but danger. I shudder and flip the picture over. On it is a date, along with some other scribbles. Names. Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, Fritz, and Cassidy. There are arrows pointing to the owners of the names. Gabriel is the kid with the brown hair and the microphone, Jeremy is the one with the guitar, Susie the little girl, Fritz the one with the pirate costume, and Cassidy with a small hat and a plush clutched to his chest. A golden bear plush. 

I read the message on the back, before the date. It says ‘Mommy loves you, Gabriel!’ I tremble a little. I take out the articles and read them. The first one I picked up. It reads:

Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. “It’s a tragedy”

I tremble as I reread the article. The kids were led into a back room…..by a man dressed like one of the robots. I look at the picture again and tremble more. The children in the picture, and the man in the background….. The kids were killed by the man, weren’t they? I read the next one about the kids:

Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and let to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children’s trust. 

Again, I tremble. Two more kids…..I mark that date down, and make a goal. Find the surveillance tapes the next time I go. Then maybe I can see if the man is someone I know. I read the next one:

Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-beloved animal mascots. Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent likened them to ‘reanimated corpses’.

And the last one: 

After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has announced that it will close by year’s end. Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company. “These characters will live on in the hearts of kids…..these characters will live on” -CEO.

I shake more. What the hell did that place go through?! And the robots?! Why couldn’t the adults see that the bodies were…… My eyes widen. That robot from earlier…. He was one of them! One of the kids! I tremble and run out of the house again. I can’t wait until morning. I have to talk to him NOW. I clutch the picture to my chest as I run more. I stumble and fall, scraping my arm against the pavement. I cry out as blood rushes out of the wound. 

Again, I get up and run. I don’t care that I’ve forgotten my light. I just want information. I want answers. I want these kids to be given justice for what they’ve gone through. After tripping a lot, I make it back to the building and force my way in. It’s too dark to see inside, so I feel the wall so I can find the door. 

I hear talking as I find the handle. I freeze and tremble a little. It can’t be…… no one else can be here, right? There’s no way anyone would be here. I take a deep breath and open the door. As soon as I do so, I see the lights again. Those same lights that scared me half to death. I take another deep breath and force myself to move, feeling around for the tables and chairs. 

 

Freddy PoV:  
I watch the girl from before stumble into the room. Everything goes quiet. I scan her form and my eyes widen as I see her covered in scrapes and cuts. She has something clutched to her chest, and she’s feeling around for tables and chairs. I sigh and turn on my face light. The one I used to comfort children when they were scared. She seems to back up a bit. I smile.

“I-I-It’s okay. I w-w-w-won’t-kill-hurt you. I promise,” I say, my voice box glitching and saying things I haven’t said in years. 

She trembles more and comes towards my light, making me smile more. She really reminds me of Goldie. She’s about his age too. Well…..his age before he died. She stops in front of me and holds a piece of paper out to me. 

“T-This is yours, isn’t it G-Gabriel,” She asks. 

My eyes widen a little. I haven’t heard that name in years…..I take the paper and tremble when I see it’s the picture. She smiles a little and gives me a hug. I gasp in surprise. Why is she doing this?! She should be screaming and running from me!

“I know what happened, Gabriel. I know you all died and were put in these suits. I-It’s gonna be okay. I’ll help you,” She says, before sneezing. 

I pick her up and spin around with her.

“Thank you thank you thank you! I’ve been worried about this thing! Thank you so much,” I cry.

She giggles a little and sneezes again. I smile and play my music box. She looked so tired when she was here just a few minutes ago, and I think she could use some sleep. She yawns a little and hugs my neck, trembling a little. I stop when I hear her sniff. She pulls back a little, and I can see tears running down her face. I tilt my head. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay,” I ask. 

She shakes her head and hugs my neck again, her small body trembling in my arms. 

“I-I don’t wanna sleep. T-They’ll get me! They’ll hurt me! I don’ wanna go back! D-Don’ make me go,” She cries. 

I smile a little and stroke her hair, rocking a little. 

“What’s wrong with sleeping? Sleeping Is good for you. And besides, you’ll be safe here.”

“Matthew will get me! His friends will get me! T-They’ll hurt me! They said t-they’d r-r-rape me, a-an’ that I can’t run away! Don’ make me go! Please,” She cries, gripping my shirt tightly. My eyes widen, before softening. 

“You poor girl…...well, we’ll make sure you’re safe. I promise. My buddies and I will make sure none of them hurt you,” I reply softly. She hiccups.

“B-But you c-can’ leave…..You’ll get hurt…...a-an’ after what you’ve already been through…… I-I…… P-Please put me down. I-I gotta go home,” She says, trying to get out of my arms. 

I hold her closer and stroke her head, sitting down on the stage. 

“Ya know, bud, I really don’t care if I get hurt. I wanna help you. It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen a kid smile…..and besides, why let them hurt you? No one deserves that,” I say, rocking her again. 

“B-But…...But I don’ want you to get hurt…… N-Not because of me….”

She yawns again and begins to drift off, her head falling from side to side. I hold her head close to my chest and hum my song again. She yawns again, and before I know it, she’s asleep in my arms. I smile and sigh. The poor girl…. 

Bonnie cooes not too far. I chuckle softly and stroke her hair, keeping her close. She reminds me of Goldie in so many ways….. Especially from when we were little kids ourselves. When our mom would hold us close and hum our song to get us to sleep, even when we were scared to. A tear runs down my cheek as I remember that stuff. I miss her. I miss mom and dad. But now, I can’t do anything about it. 

I’m helpless.

A few hours or so later, the girl starts whimpering and twitching. I look down at her and wipe away the tears that slide down her face. I hum the song again and stroke her forehead. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe. The scary things can’t get you now,” I say softly.

She whimpers more, gripping her shirt and muttering something. I listen closely. 

“M-Mommy…….d-don’ leave me, mommy…...please…….come back…..,” She whimpers, shaking more. My eyes widen.

She lost her mom? Just like we lost our moms, except for the fact that she’s not dead like we are. I sigh and stroke her hair more. 

“It’s okay. Freddy’s here. Freddy will protect you,” I say. 

She trembles more before crying out and waking up, panting and tears staining her eyes. I wipe her eyes and hug her close, making her cry out in surprise, before her body racks with sobs and she hugs me back. I rub her back comfortingly, just as mom used to do with Goldie and I. 

She sobs harder than before. Guess her nightmare was really scary. I smile more and rock the girl slowly. The poor child. She clings to me and hiccups, her sobbing becoming mere whimpers and a mumble every once in a while. I stand up and start walking around with her, humming more and rubbing her back more. 

She yawns again and tightens her grip on me a little. I chuckle a bit and keep going. Soon, she’s asleep again and this time, she’s clinging to me like a baby would its mother or father. I sigh and hold her close again and wait for dawn to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you guys like it! Parental Freddy comes into play for a while!


	3. A Secret Revealed

Freddy PoV:  
After a few months, the little girl and I become best friends. Well, every once in a while she calls me dad, but I don’t mind. She’s come over every night and told us about her day and how things are going at home. Today, we’re playing games that we still have in the back room and a few that she taught us. 

The others are really happy with how we’ve bonded. I’ve been more happy about everything and she’s opened up more. It’s really nice, and it’s better when we get to hear her laugh. We haven’t heard children laugh in a long time. I laugh with her and smile a real smile. 

“This is fun, Freddy! Thank you,” She says, her smile widening. 

“I should be thanking you, bud. You’re the one who decided ‘Hey, abandoned building! I’m gonna go inside and see what scary things could be there!’ You’re a brave kid,” I say, doing an imitation of her. 

She laughs more and smiles, hugging my arm. I smile. 

“I never wanna go home. I have friends here and I’m making people happy. That’s all I want,” She says. 

I stroke her hair. “You’re a precious kid, Friday. I wish I knew more kids like you. Being cooped up in here for years gets depressing. No one ever comes here just for fun. Some kids come here to vandalize and steal things, others come here for other reasons….but no one ever comes to see us and spend time with us. Not anymore,” I say, my ears drooping. 

Friday looks up at me and presses my nose, making it squeak. I blink a few times, before smiling more. 

“Well, I came! And I’m glad too! ‘Cause I have friends now!”

“Didn’t you have friends before you came here?”

She stops playing and goes silent for a moment. I tilt my head and take her hand. 

“Hey, tell me what’s going on. I wanna help you,” I say softly.

She doesn’t reply for a few minutes. I tremble a little, thinking that I did something to her that hurt her. Finally, after a long moment of silence, she speaks. 

“The only friend I had before coming here died a while ago,” She says softly. 

My eyes widen and I turn her towards me. Her eyes have become dull and lifeless…….like one of the characters in on of her shows. 

“She got really sick one day and never got better…..daddy never wanted me to find out…. But I did….. So, I have no friends. No one to really play with and have fun with…..my brothers are always at friends’ houses and playing around, and daddy’s always working…… so I have no one.”

Tears fill my eyes and I hug her close. She reminds me so much of Goldie, and the others. Hell, she reminds me of all the good things in our small world when we were alive, and yet….. She’s filled with so much pain…. And she still comes here with a smile on her face and tries to make us feel better….. I feel horrible for that. I want to make her happy, but I don’t know how, or what I can do. I can’t go with her outside, since we’d stand out, and she can’t stay here….. I tremble a little and tighten the hug.

She looks up at me with a confused look, some of the life that had previously left her eyes returning. I look down at her, tears threatening to fall onto her soft cheek. She reaches up and wipes the tears away. 

“No crying! Fazbears are supposed to smile! Like your motto says!”

I smile as we both say it. 

“Don’t forget to smile! YOU are the new face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza!”

We laugh and I smile, before sighing. 

“I really wish I could do more for you. I mean, all day, you go to school and deal with those kids and their torment, then when you go home, you’re alone. I don’t want you to wait until everyone’s asleep to come here and see us. I want to do more,” I say.

She shrugs and wiggles a little in my arms. 

“You’ll figure something out! After all, you’re the leader! The leader always finds a way,” She cries. I smile more.

“You’re right, Friday. Man, we’re lucky to have you. You really know how to make others smile and be happy, even when they’re old like us.”

“You’re not old! You’re just different and wise! Not old!”

I laugh again as Foxy calls her so she can listen to his stories and play pirates. I let her go and she runs off, laughing. I smile sadly. I can’t do anything for her. At least, not now. Soon though, I’ll do something for her. I just don’t know what yet. 

Bonnie sits next to me and sighs, Chica following after. “What’s on your mind, boss,” He asks.

“I wanna do more for Friday, but we can’t do anything. She suffers all day and plays all night, and honestly, it’s kinda heartbreaking. Is there anything we can do? Anything at all,” I ask. 

“I dunno. We can’t leave, and she can’t stay here, even if we want her to. So, I guess our options are pretty slim, if we have any at all,” Chica cuts in, hugging Bonnie’s arm. He blushes a little. 

“Well, there’s gotta be something…..what about a necklace or a picture or something? Just so she has something to keep close to her and to remind her that she has friends,” He suggests.

My ears perk up. “Yeah! That’s a great idea! But…..how’ll we get the money for it?”

“Well, we could figure that out while she’s not here. We want it to be a surprise, right? And besides, her birthday’s coming up, so why not give it to her then?”

I nod excitedly, my small tail wagging a little. “You’re geniuses! Thank you! Oh! And what if the necklace played music? That song we listen to every night! My music box,” I say.

They both nod. “Wonderful ideas! Now, we wait until she leaves and then, we’ll talk as a group. Then, when we have everything figured out, we’ll put our plan to action,” Chica says. I nod and smile. 

This is gonna be perfect!

 

Friday PoV:  
I giggle as everyone gives me one last hug before I go for the night. I hug them back and smile more than I have before. I’ve never felt so happy and accepted by others. I wave as I leave, a happy feeling in my heart. I’m so glad I met them. If I didn’t, I’d be as miserable as ever. 

Soon, I get home. Everything’s dark and quiet, so I assume that everyone’s still asleep. I creep towards my room, just as I hear a cough. I freeze and look at the source of the sound. Dad. With a very disappointed look on his face. I hide the small picture I had drawn with the others behind my back.

“Hi dad! I-I didn’t think you’d be up this early!”

“And where were you, little one? I was driving along your usual route and didn't see you anywhere. Where have you been going,” He asks. 

I swallow and shake a little. “Um……..I’ve been walking around in the woods too! Ya know, cause I wanna see new things and all that!”

“You’re still interested in that building, right?”

Oh no. 

“U-Um……..maybe? W-Why,” I stutter. His eyes narrow dangerously. 

“Well, I heard from a friend of mine at work that they were gonna tear it down and burn everything inside. If the robots are still in good condition, they’ll take them and use them at the new one they’re making at the center of town. It’ll be a few years, but I thought you’d like to know that,” He says grimly.

All the color drains from my face. They’re gonna destroy the building?! My home away from here?! Why?! I tremble. Dad stands up, walks up to me, and grabs my arm. I cry out at how tight his grip is. He pulls it out so he can see what I’m hiding. He takes the picture out of my hand and looks at it. I tremble more.

“D-Don’t be mad, daddy. I-I-I was curious, a-and I had to return something, so I had to go there. I-I made friends though! S-So it was-”

I’m cut off as he crushes the picture. I reach for it, when he pulls it back and glares at me. 

“I told you to stay away from that place, Friday. It’s dangerous and those ‘friends’ of yours are just robots, programmed to be nice to brats like you,” He says, tossing the crumpled up paper to the ground. 

He tightens his grip on my arm, making me whimper.

“If I have to, I WILL lock that door and make sure you can’t go back there, alright,” He threatens. 

I nod slowly, and he lets go. He then goes back to bed. I rush to my picture and carefully unwrap it. It’s still good. I sigh. Those people can’t hurt Freddy and the others like that! I can’t let them! But dad doesn’t want me going anymore…..I sniff and run to my room, throwing myself onto my bed and crying into my pillow. They’re gonna hurt my friends, and I can’t do anything about it!

Dawn comes, and I’m still crying my eyes out. I don’t know what to do, or if there’s anything I can do for them. I hiccup as Dad comes in. I glare at him and sob more.

“T-They’re my friends! The only ones I have left!! I-I-I don’ want them to get hurt! L-Let me go see them!! PLEASE,” I cry. He sits on my bed and sighs. 

“Friday, It’s too dangerous for you to-”

“It’s not dangerous! It’s safe! THEY’RE safe! You just don’t trust me enough to let me find friends! I want them! I want to be with them! D-Don’ take them away from me! They care about me! T-They wanna help me,” I interrupt. He reaches out to me, and I back away.

“I won’ let you take them away! My friends are important to me!”

He glares a little, making me whimper. He gets up and leaves the room, after locking the door. That leaves me crying in my room, a prisoner in my own home and helpless to save my friends. As the day goes by, Hayden comes to give me food three times. Each time, I turn him down and tell him to leave me alone. Soon, night falls and everything gets quiet. I hear dad go to bed, and then, I make my move.

I open the window, slide part of my blanket out, after making sure it’s tied, and begin to slide down it. It’s not that far from the ground, but still. When I get to the bottom, I run towards the abandoned pizzeria. I have to warn them. I have to help them.

I have to save them.

Before it’s too late….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment any suggestions for the next chapter and what you'd like to see happen! Only nice comments, please!


	4. We'll Always Be Friends..... Right?

Freddy PoV:  
I smile as Bonnie comes out with a wrapped box for Friday. This is gonna be good! She’ll love it! We start getting ready to celebrate her birthday, which is in about a day or two, when the door is thrown open. We turn to see Friday in tears. My eyes widen as Bonnie hides the box. 

“Friday, what’s wrong? What’re you doing back so early,” I ask.

She doesn’t respond. Instead, she rushes up and hugs me tightly, sobbing into my vest. I hug her back and stroke her hair. 

“What’s the matter? What’s got you so scared?”

“D-Daddy says you’re gonna be t-taken away! And t-this place will be burned down! I-I-I don’ wanna watch you go!! I don’!”

She breaks down and sobs much harder than she ever did before, her small body shaking violently and her knuckles turning white as she grips my vest. I pick her up and rock her a little, sitting on the floor. The others surround us, taking turns in holding her and comforting her. 

“We’ll be okay. You know we’ll always come back, and we’ll always be here for you. No matter what they do to us.”

“B-But they’ll hurt you!! I don’ want that! I wan’ you to be safe, a-and I wan’ you here! This is our place! Our safe place! T-They can’t take it away,” She screams. 

Foxy hands her to me and sighs. 

“Lil’ lass, ye need ter listen. We’ll be alright. The cap’n will figure things out. He always does. An’ we always be here fer ye. Promise,” He says. 

She hiccups and nods a little, still shaking. The poor girl….. I look at the others and they look back at me. I smile and rock her again. 

“Friday, listen to me. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll be just fine and we’ll always be here for one another. That’s never going to change. And you know what? Even if they move us, we’ll always be with you, and you with us. We promise. Now, smile. YOU are the new face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza,” I say, lifting her head.

She smiles a little at me. I wipe her eyes and hug her head close. I decide from that moment on, we’ll protect her and be there for her. She giggles a little and relaxes against me. 

“Thanks Freddy. You’re the best,” She mumbles.

I smile more. I used to hear that from kids all the time, but it’s different when I hear it from her. I don’t know why. It’s just…...more of a treasure when she says it. The only other time when I felt like something was a treasure was when my brother called me that. He’d say I was the best, and I cherished those moments. Now, hearing her say that…… I cherish that. I cherish everything she does.

She trembles a little and looks up at me with fearful eyes.

“Freddy?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll always be friends, right? Y-You won’t hate me, will you?”

I smile again and stroke her hair. “Of course we’ll always be friends. And why would I hate you? You have a good heart and mean well. There’s no reason to hate that. There’s no reason to hate YOU,” I reply, cupping her little cheek.

She leans into my hand a little and sighs. 

“I don’ wanna go home…….I wanna stay with you guys…..”

“I know, but you have a family that loves you and a home. I wouldn’t wanna take that away from you. As much as we want you to stay, we still don’t wanna take you away from your life outside these walls.”

She clings to me and shakes her head. I sigh and rub her back.

“You know, you remind me of my brother. He acted the same way when he was scared. He’d cling to our mother and cry until his voice was gone. But she would always rock him and sing our song to him, so he would sleep. And if the song didn’t work, she’d tell us stories.”

She looks up at me with curiosity. Her head tilts and she looks around.

“Where’s your brother? Why haven’t I seen him?”

I sigh again. “We don’t know. He disappeared when the place was abandoned. We’re really worried about him, and honestly, I’m afraid I’ve lost him.”

Her eyes widen a little and she trembles. I rub her back again and smile.

“But it’s okay. We’ll find him. And even if we don’t, I see him in you. So, if he really is gone, I still have him in you. Now, you need to relax and rest.”

She sighs and nods, before I hear her stomach growl. Oh boy. Did she not eat during the day? Her face slowly turns red as she wraps her arms around her stomach.

“S-Sorry. I didn’ bring any food,” She says, confirming my suspicion. I smile a little. 

“That’s okay. We’ll get something for you to eat. We should still have a little money left.”

“But you can’ go outside! You’re robots!”

“Our designs make us look more human. We just need to make up an excuse or have something to cover our ears, then we’re good!”

“But your clothes are ripped. And you need baths.”

I chuckle a little and pat her head. “That didn’t stop you, now did it? Do you wanna come with?”

Her eyes widen and she nods vigorously. I smile and pick her up, lifting her over my head and placing her on my shoulders. She laughs and hugs my head. I smile more and turn to the others. 

“Are you guys okay with us going on a walk? I mean, if-”

“Go on! We’ll wait for you! And the next time we go out, we’re all going,” Chica interrupts. 

I smile more and nod. “Alright. We’ll be back soon. Promise. Stay out of trouble.”

“We will! Have fun!”

We leave the building. My eyes widen as I see the stars. I haven’t seen them in so long….. I forgot what the sky looked like on clear nights like this. Friday looks up too and smiles. She points to the brightest star. 

“Kathy’s that one! She’s watching us with a smile on her face! And she has the doggies and puppies with her,” She says. 

I chuckle a little and point to one of the other ones. “I think that one’s Mom. And the ones next to it are the others’ moms, waiting for us to come home so they can hug us and tell us how much they miss us and love us,” I say.

She sighs and lays her head on my hat. “I don’ want you to go. You’re so nice…...but I don’ want your mommies to not have you with them,” She says softly.

“And I bet Kathy can’t wait to see you again. But I think she’s proud of you regardless. Just look at the girl you’re growing up to be. You’re going places, Friday. And she’s gonna watch you every step of the way.”

“And so are you, right? You’re not gonna leave, are you?”

I don’t know how to respond. Things were so much easier when we were a business, but now, I don’t know how to say things around kids. Not anymore. I smile and reach up to take her hand. She take it and squeezes my finger a little. I chuckle a little. 

“I sure hope so, bud. I like being your friend. You’re a really good kid, with a good heart. I just wish other people could see what you see in us, or what we see in you. You don’t find kids like you anymore.”

She smiles and looks up at the stars again. “I hope one day I’ll be one of the brightest stars! And I want you and the others with me!”

I chuckle and smile more. She’s so precious! We start walking down the road. I look at everything I’ve missed these past few years. Friday tells me where to go and about what’s been going on. We laugh and tell jokes, before we start to sing a song. It’s the one I hummed to her when she first fell asleep on me her second night. I taught her the words a few weeks ago, and now, she knows the song by heart. 

As we get into town, she’s closed her eyes and continued to sing. She’s really good! I’ve never heard her sing before, so hearing her now is kind of a surprise. I smile as we reach an open store. I look amazed at the lights and how everything’s changed since I was out last. Friday giggles and smiles down at me. I smile back and we enter the store.

Almost as soon as we enter, there are people looking at us with disgust. My ears droop a little and Friday whimpers a little, her body shaking. I squeeze her hand and set her down on the ground. She trembles more and doesn’t let go of my finger. I smile down at her and kneel in front of her.

“Hey, don’t focus on them. Focus on me, alright? I won’t let them hurt you. I promise,” I say. 

She slowly nods and tightens her grip on my finger a little. I smile more and pat her head. 

“Now put on that smile, old sport. Everything’s gonna be alright as long as you smile and stick with me.” 

She nods again and smiles back at me. We start to look for something for her to eat when we get back. She looks amazed at some of the things in the aisle. I smile more. In my eyes, she’s just like Goldie was before everything happened. I feel prying eyes on us and shudder a little. Friday’s looking at some bagels and humming a little, before she picks something out. It’s a big pack of cookies. I chuckle and we walk up to the counter to pay.

The person behind the counter gives us weird looks as she scans the package and gives me the total. I pay and we leave rather quickly, Friday still trembling and being quiet. I pick her up and put her back on my shoulders. She giggles a little and sighs. I hand her the bag and tell her she can have them. She shakes her head. 

“I want everyone to have some! They’re not all for me,” She says. I smile.

“You’re too precious. You know that? Oh! Before we go back, I wanna show you something,” I say. She looks down at me in confusion and curiosity.

“What is it? Is it something fun?”

“Well, it’s a place Goldie and I used to go to all the time when we were alive. I don’t think it’s changed, so I thought it’d be nice to show you.”

“Oh! Okay!”

I smile and start running towards my…...our, special place. Friday giggles and holds onto the cookies. I chuckle and soon, we get there. It’s nothing much. Just a hill with a beautiful view of the stars and the town below. I set her down on the ground and sit next to her. She looks up, her eyes filled with wonder. I smile and lay down, staring up at the sky. 

“This brings back so many memories. Goldie and I would come here all the time. We’d play all sorts of games and we’d bring our friends here. We camped out one time and slept outside so we’d get a good view of the stars,” I say, a few tears in my eyes. Friday lays down too and sighs.

“Mommy and I always wanted to have a special place just for us. She said it had to be just right, so we could play and camp and tell stories. She died before we could. I remember playing under the stars one night and…… she fell down. I shook her and she didn’t move. When I called for help, daddy came out and was worried sick. He hugged her and…...blamed me for what happened.

‘I was grounded after that and when it was time to bury her, I was locked in my room for the entire day. I think he still blames me. And I think my brothers blame me too. I didn’ mean for it to happen…...we were just playing and she fell…… sometimes, I think I should’ve been the one to fall and not wake up. Then mommy would still be alive and daddy and my brothers would be happy instead of being stuck with me. But….. I wouldn’t have you guys if I was where mommy is……. You would be lonely and I’d be sad too. ‘Cause then, I would miss out on all this fun stuff I get to do with you…..,” She trails off, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. 

I sit up too, my eyes wide and my heart beating funny. She looks sadly at the grass beneath us, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“I think mommy’s mad at me for what happened.”

I feel like my heart’s about to shatter. I hug her tightly and wrap my legs around her figure, cradling her head close to my chest. She tenses up a little, before relaxing. 

“What happened wasn’t your fault. It never was, and your father had no right to blame things like that on you. You’re just a little girl. And I’m for one glad you didn’t fall down and not wake up. Because then I wouldn’t have someone who reminds me of my brother. We wouldn’t be happy, and we certainly wouldn’t be the way we are now. We would be like when you came the first night. We’d be screaming and scaring people away. Not being happy and actually trying to let others help. You’re a special girl, Friday. And nothing will change that,” I say.

She smiles up at me and nuzzles into my chest. “Thank you Freddy. For believing in me.”

I smile and lay down again, with her in my arms. “You’re welcome, old sport. Did you eat your cookie?”

“Nope. I’m saving them for when we get back, so we can eat them together.”

“You’re too precious. What did we do to deserve you?”

She giggles and smiles again. We watch the sky, pointing out constellations and other things. A shooting star passes over us. 

“Oh! Make a wish, Friday,” I say. 

She closes her eyes and whispers her wish.

“I wish things could be like this all the time, and I wish Freddy and the others will be happy forever and ever.”

I smile and hug her close. She smiles back and presses my nose. I chuckle. 

“Freddy, you make a good daddy.”

My eyes go wide and a blush forms on my face. She giggles and presses my nose again, laughing when it squeaks. 

“W-What makes you think that, Friday?”

“Cause of how nice you are to me! You’re very sweet and you talk to me like I’m a little girl instead of how others do! I think you’d be a great daddy,” She says. 

I blush more and sit up. “W-Well, we should be getting back now. The others m-might be worried,” I stutter. 

She giggles again reaches up for me. I smile and pick her up, placing her on my shoulders again. She smiles and hugs my head again. I laugh and start running back to the pizzeria. She laughs more as the wind blows through her hair. I smile. When she laughs, my heart feels warm and light. She makes me feel really happy. 

We get back and she hands out cookies. Everyone smiles and starts to eat, talking and laughing. I smile and keep Friday close. After hearing that story, I want to keep her by me and I want to keep her safe. Heh. Maybe I would’ve made a good dad, if I was still alive. Then, if I was alive by the time she was born, I’d have adopted her right away. 

She smiles up at me, frosting on her face. I chuckle and wipe it off. She laughs more and stares up at me. I smile more and pat her head. She giggles more, making me smile more. We talk and play for a few hours, before she yawns. I pick her up and hug her close. She smiles and rests her head on my chest, before falling asleep. I stroke her hair and blush a little bit. 

“We’ll protect you, Friday. We’ll keep you safe. I promise. And a Fazbear never breaks his promises,” I whisper. She smiles in her sleep and sighs happily.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy coo at us, making me blush. They sit next to us and smile at her as she sleeps peacefully. “You’ve bonded pretty well with her, Freddy. I’m glad,” Chica says.

I smile and nod. “I’m glad too. She’s such a sweet girl, and she has a good heart. Mm….. She’s had it rough,” I say.

“Well, she’s here, and she’s safe. How can she not be? She has a big strong bear to protect her,” Chica teases. 

I chuckle a little. “But she also has strong friends who’ll protect her too. We can’t forget that. She has the infamous Foxy the Pirate, the caring Chica the chicken, and smart Bonnie the Bunny,” I grin. They laugh a little and sigh.

“Freddy, what about when she grows up? She won’t be able to come around and see us anymore when that happens,” Bonnie says. I tense up a little at the thought.

“Well…...we’ll figure that out when the time comes, alright? For now, let’s just enjoy being with her and spending this time with her,” I say, slightly tightening my grip on Friday. 

The others nod and smile. I smile again. “How about we get some sleep? It’s getting pretty late,” I suggest. 

Everyone nods. I stand up slowly and go to my usual corner on the stage, clutching Friday close and sighing. She’s such a sweet girl, and I don’t want her to grow up. Not yet, anyway. I yawn a little and, after making sure she was warm enough, fall asleep with her close to my chest and nothing else mattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes the story so far! There are a few personal things added to this, so there's a little warning for you! Hope you all have an amazing day!


	5. Friday's 7th Birthday

Friday PoV:  
I yawn and sit up in bed. These past few weeks, I’ve actually gotten a lot of sleep. I get up and go to the bathroom, when I realize something. It’s my birthday! Freddy said he had a surprise when my birthday came, and now it’s here! I giggle and get dressed as quickly as possible. After grabbing an apple, I start running to the pizzeria, so I can see the others and spend my day there. 

When I get there, there’s whispering inside. I giggle again and push the door open. It’s darker than it usually is and the place is empty. I look around. 

“Guys, where are you? I’m here! It’s Friday,” I cry. 

There’s a little more whispering, before everyone pops out of their hiding places and yell surprise. I giggle as the room brightens a little. There’s a few decorations that they put up, and they have a cake on one of the tables. My eyes widen a little and tears threaten to fall. The others come up to me and hug me. 

“Happy birthday, Friday,” They cry. 

I smile and hug them back as best as I can. They laugh a little and separate. Foxy picks me up and runs around with me, making me laugh. When he brings me back, he sets me in a chair and Bonnie hands me a small box. My eyes widen and I look at the others. They nod and I start opening it. Inside, is a small necklace with a beautiful treble clef design on it. I take it, when Freddy opens the necklace. 

A soft song plays from the locket, and inside is a picture of all of us smiling and laughing. There’s a small message engraved in it too. It reads: ‘We love you, Friday! Happy birthday!’ Tears well in my eyes as I hug the necklace close to my heart. The others hug me again and smile. 

“Thank you so much you guys! You’re the best friends I could ever have,” I cry. 

“You’re such a sweet girl, Friday. I’m glad we met you. Otherwise we’d be…… you know,” Chica says. I smile. 

“Now blow out your candle, before the wax gets on the cake,” Bonnie says. I nod and make a wish. 

I wish for the others to be happy and for them to always be together. Then, I blow out the candle. The others clap and cheer, and Chica cuts the cake. I smile more and look at the necklace. It’s so pretty…..

“Sorry we couldn’t get you anything else, Friday. We didn’t really have a lot, but we wanted to make your present special,” Freddy says, sitting next to me. I hug him and smile. 

“No sorry! It’s perfect! I couldn’t ask for anything better! Besides, it’s special! It comes from your hearts and it has us inside! I’ll love it forever,” I cry. 

He pats my head and smiles. “Well, that’s good. We were worried you wouldn’t like it.”

“I love it! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.”

As the day goes on, we sing and play games and laugh and joke. I smile more than ever. I never had this much fun on my birthdays, cause daddy would give me a small cake and send me to my room. Now, I have friends to play with! We play and play until we hear something outside. Everyone goes quiet. Foxy peeks out the window and mouths something to the others. Freddy picks me up and runs to a hiding area, with the others following. 

I cover my mouth, and Freddy does the same, making sure I don’t make a sound. I look up at him with fear in my eyes. He smiles at me and holds a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I nod and he hugs me close, stroking my hair. I nuzzle close and tremble. 

The door opens, and from the small crack we have to see, I see a few men enter. One of them looks familiar. One of the others is daddy, and I don’t know who the rest are. I tremble more when I see daddy’s face. He looks so mad…… I whimper a bit. Freddy hugs me closer and smiles. 

Soon, the men leave. Daddy stays for a moment, looking around, before leaving. We stay hidden until we hear the car drive away. When Foxy gives us the all clear, we come out. Freddy holds me close and sighs. I look up at him and hug him tightly.

“Don’ let them hurt me, Freddy. Please,” I whisper. 

He strokes my hair and sighs again. “Never in a million years, kiddo. Promise. Now, we have a birthday party to get to! Let’s have some fun,” He says, spinning around with me. 

I giggle and smile. I never wanna leave this place. It’s so nice here! I sigh happily as we keep partying. Soon, the car comes back with more people. I whimper as Freddy sneaks to the back and pushes me out. 

“Go on. Clearly, he wants you home. Go,” He says. I shake my head and hug his arm.

“H-He’ll hurt me…..I don’ wanna get hurt……..d-don’ make me go….,” I trail off. 

He doesn’t respond for a few minutes, which scares me. He can’t send me away. He can’t…… I tremble more than ever before. 

“F-Freddy, please! Don’ make me go! I-I’ll be good! I’m sorry,” I cry. 

He trembles a little as I cling to his leg. “Please! H-He’ll hurt me! H-H-He’ll hurt me more than he has before, Freddy! I-I don’ wanna go back! Let me stay with you! Please!”

He trembles and picks me up, hugging me close. I sob into his neck, hugging him as best I can. 

“H-He won’ let me come back. H-He’ll make sure I can’t. P-Please don’ make me go. I-I-I don’ wanna go,” I say between sobs. 

He pulls back a little and cups my cheek, wiping the tears that fall from my face. He smiles a little and sighs.

“Why can’t I say no to you, Friday? Why do you have to be so cute and innocent,” He asks. 

I sniff and tremble more. He hugs me close and sighs. “I won’t make you go. If he’s gonna hurt you, then there’s really no point in sending you back, huh?”

I nod and cling to him. He chuckles a little and waits for the men to go away. When that happens, Freddy looks out the window to make sure they’re really gone. I hold his hand and tremble. He sighs in relief and looks at me. I look away, ashamed at how I acted just a few minutes earlier. He kneels in front of me and pats my head.

“Hey, don’t feel bad, squirt. Everything’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

“B-But I acted so mean…...I-I-I should’ve listened to you….. I’m sorry…..I-It won’ h-happen again.”

His eyes widen a little as I turn away and start trembling. “I-I-I never meant to hurt anyone…..I-I’m sorry…...I’m sorry…..”

I fall to my knees and sob into my hands. Freddy sits next to me and hugs me close. 

“Friday, that’s enough. None of this was your fault. All you did was come here for a fun birthday, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I guess it’s been a while since any of us have really done anything for a birthday party, huh kiddo?”

I nod and hiccup. He lifts my head and smiles. I hear his music box play and begin to relax. It’s been a roller coaster of a day. He sets me in his lap and hums, stroking my hair and rocking. I yawn a little and begin to doze off. I’ve been doing that a lot with him, but I can’t help it. He’s just so comforting and safe…… I snuggle close and fall asleep in his arms, sucking on my thumb a little


	6. Everything Comes Crashing Down

It’s been a few years now. Friday has grown into a young teenager and comes to the Pizzeria less than she used to, what with school and money struggles. Freddy and the others worry about her as she comes more tired than ever and with new scars on her arms. Soon, she starts wearing hoodies and long sleeve shirts, even on hot days. Now, she’s changed a lot. She’s become more closed off than before. 

Friday PoV:  
I sigh as I stand outside of the pizzeria. The others have become more worried about me, but I’m okay. Really. Just tired and beat. I take a deep breath and go in my usual way. I haven’t been able to come here in a while, so it’s good to come back and see my friends. Foxy rushes up to me and shrieks, laughing and smiling. I smile a little and hug the pirate boy.

“Hey Foxy. How’re you doing,” I ask. 

He purrs a little and looks at me. “Great! It’s been kinda lonely withou’ ye, lass. Why didn’ ye come ter see us,” He asks.

I sigh a little. “I got behind in school and I’m still trying to get money for the family. You know, the usual stuff. How’s the gang doing?”

“They’ve been gettin’ worried abou’ ye. Freddy’s got it bad. He’s seen yer scars, lass. An’ he’s seen yer eyes. He can tell when yer havin’ a bad time, and by the looks of it, yer havin’ one now. Wanna tell ol’ cap’n Foxy what’s wrong?”

I shake my head. “As much as I wanna, I can’t. I don’t want you guys getting involved. Besides, it doesn’t matter. I’m alright.”

He sighs and takes my hand. “Freddy, she’s back!!!!”

And within a few seconds, Freddy rushes up and tackles me in a hug. I cry out in surprise and blushing a little when he pulls back. He’s pinned me to the ground. Both of us blush and he gets off, helping me up. I smile a little and take his hand. He hugs me again, sighing. 

“Friday, where were you? You’ve been gone for almost two weeks, and we were starting to worry!”

I giggle a little and hug him back. “Sorry. School’s got me beat. I was gonna come sooner, but I got stuck with homework,” I reply. 

He pulls back a little and cups my cheek. I blush a little as I stare into his eyes. His dark blue, caring eyes. My blush worsens a little as he laughs. Since I’ve gotten older, I realize that I’ve started feeling different towards him. I dunno why, but I guess it has something to do with how much time I’ve spent with him growing up. Maybe. He pulls me into another hug and sighs, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. I blush more as his grip tightens and his small bear tail wags a little. I feel my heart beat kinda funny as he sighs. 

“Sorry Friday. I don’t mean to worry about you so much. Well, I do mean to worry about you, just…….oh, this isn’t going how I want it to,” He groans. 

I giggle and tighten my hug a little. He purrs and smiles. 

“Sorry. I really want to keep you safe. I just…… I want to be here for you. But I’m worried we won’t be able to protect you,” He says. 

I smile and rub his back. “You’ve done a great job of it so far, bud. I mean, I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

He laughs a little and smiles, pulling away from the hug. I giggle and nuzzle against his chest. He gasps a little and his heart beats quickly. I giggle again and look up at him. His face has turned red and his ears have drooped a little. It’s so…..oh, what’s the word for it? Funny? No….. cute? I blush a little. Yep. It’s cute. The other two come out and tackle me in a hug. I cry out again. Ow.

I forgot how much the ground hurts. They smile down at me. “Friday, you’re back! It’s so good to see you! How’re you doing? Is school okay? Are you making friends okay,” Chica asks. 

I giggle and smile. “I’m alright. School’s…...um….. Well, it’s okay I guess. Friends is a bit of an issue, but I still have you guys, so that works,” I reply.

“Well, we’re glad you came back! We were starting to get worried,” Bonnie says. I look at Freddy.

“I could tell when Foxy greeted me and Freddy tackled me,” I say.

“What’s the matter? You don’t sound happy about being back, or Freddy tackling you. When you were younger, you laughed every time he did that,” He says.

I shrug. “School. The usual things. Sorry guys. I’ve really been busy with school and other things. I really DID mean to come for you guys sooner, but things happened and I wasn’t able too.”

They smile and help me up again. I smile again and they hug me. I sigh happily. I missed these guys so much in the time I was gone. I take my necklace in hand and sigh. So much time has gone by, and yet, these guys don’t really care. They’re just happy to have a friend here that isn’t…… dead. 

“We’ve really worried about you. The last time you were here, you were almost in tears and you were really closed off. Has something happened? Did your dad hurt you?”

“Nope. He abandoned me and took my brothers with him. I’ve got a new home now, and it’s better.”

“Then why are you so closed off? You used to tell us everything. Now, you…...hardly tell us anything. What’s gotten into you?”

I don’t know what to think. Or how to respond to their questions. I mean, I can’t tell them what’s been happening. They’ll go crazy. And I don’t talk about things that have to do with me. I grip my arm a little, reminding myself that I’m still the one who’s put them in danger. They’ll be sent off any day now. Any day. And there’s nothing I can do about it. 

I avoid the question all together and change the subject. Soon, everyone goes to do their own thing and I sit in a corner, pretending to do work. In reality, I can’t focus on anything. I can only think about how my only friends are in danger because of me. I can’t stop thinking about it, so I don’t notice one of the others trying to talk to me. 

Everyone tries to get me to do something with them, like old times, but I don’t respond. They seem sad by that, but I can’t do anything. I can’t move. I can’t speak. I can only imagine how things are gonna go when the time comes. Freddy sits next to me and pulls me closer to him, snapping me out of the trance I’m in. He has concern in his eyes and he opens his mouth to say something.

That’s when the men come. Two of them grab me and move me away from Freddy, while the other ones try to get the group. I cry out and struggle to get free. The others run, before being caught. Freddy reaches to me, tears in his blue eyes. I get one hand free and struggle to reach him. The men begin to drag me out, tearing off my necklace as they do so. 

“Friday!! We’ll come back for you! I promise,” I hear Freddy scream, before the door shuts behind us. I begin to cry and struggle again to get free, only for one of the men to slam a fist into my head. The last thing I hear is Freddy’s voice. That sweet, gentle voice that always soothes me. That voice I’ll never hear again. 

 

Freddy PoV:   
I struggle to get free. The others are terrified and struggle to fight back. As I’m dragged back, I spot Friday’s necklace on the ground. My eyes widen and I lunge for it, taking it in my hand. I’m thrown into the back of a truck, my head hitting the side of the vehicle. I cry out, my vision becoming slightly blurry. Everything’s happening so fast. 

The others gather around me, asking me what we’ll do now. I tremble a little. 

“Cap’n, what happened ter the lass?”

That question makes me freeze. I tremble and show the others the locket. They gasp and their figures fall a little. Chica begins to cry into Bonnie’s arms, Foxy looks like he’s about to break, and as for me, well…..I’m a complete mess. I clutch the locket close and begin to cry. I promised her I’d be there for her, and yet, look at us now. She’s been taken away from us and we can’t do anything. 

Soon, the car stops and we’re dragged into the new building. I don’t even try to fight back. I let them take me. I let them take parts from me. I let them hurt me. Because I didn’t do enough to protect them, and I didn’t protect Friday. Now we’ll never see each other again. And she’ll never have the necklace again. Never.

I tremble as I watch time pass by. The men take parts from us and make different versions of us. Newer versions. And they keep us in the back room, where we don’t see the sunlight or any of the children. All we hear is the laughter in the other rooms and our own crying. We’re afraid, and we miss Friday. Every night, I stay behind while the others go about the place, looking for any sign of her. I open her locket and listen to the music play.

I try to keep my sobbing under control as I stare at the picture. The picture of when she was little and happy. And with us. I have one thought going through my head.

I’m sorry, Friday. I’m sorry.

I’m sorry……..

I drift off into an uneasy sleep, hoping that one day, we’ll meet again. And on that day, I’m never letting her go. I’ll tell her how I feel. I’ll keep her safe and never leave her side again. That night, my dreams are plagued with memories of her. I can still hear her crying, begging for the men to let us go. To let her go. I wake up and sob, curling up on the floor. 

I miss her so much in the time she’s been gone. I wonder if she still knows us. I wonder if she misses us. I hope with all my heart that she does. I hope that she misses us and that she’s safe. 

*

After about a week of seemingly endless nights and torturous days, we’ve become absolutely miserable. Well, I have anyway. The others still have hope that she’ll come back like before, but I’ve begun to think otherwise. 

I’m curled up in a corner, listening to her locket and hugging my knees to my chest. I’ve begun to feel different about everything. About Friday. I close the locket and toss it across the room. She’s never coming back. It’s been over a year already, and there’s no sign that she’s even looked through the window of the place. A tear streams down my face and I tremble. How could she do this to us? How could she abandon us like this? I clutch my head. She was our world! Why would she just leave us here like this?! What did we do wrong?! I begin to hyperventilate into my knees.

She didn’t care, did she? All that was a lie….right? I clutch my head tighter, trying to find a reason to believe that she actually meant everything she said back then, and that everything we did wasn’t a trick. The only thing I have that gives me a little hope is when we first met. How happy she was after she found out that we weren’t gonna hurt her. I smile a little, tears streaming from my face as I remember her smile and laughter. 

I crawl and grab the locket, clutching it to my chest and sighing. She’s gonna come back someday. I know it. She wouldn’t leave us. She’s not like that. She’d never abandon us.

Never.


	7. Reunited Again

Friday PoV:   
I sigh, digging my hands into my jacket pockets. I’ve lost my necklace, my friends, everyone who really cares about me. Gone. The only reason I’m out now, is because there’s a new Freddy Fazbear’s open, and I wanna see if I can’t get a job. At least it’ll distract me from everything that’s going on. I get to the building and enter it. 

When I come through the doors, I’m met with laughing children, the smell of pizza, and music. Tears fill my eyes as memories flood my mind. Memories of back then. I shake my head and look for one of the employees, so I can ask about getting a job. As I look around and pass the bathrooms, I hear noises coming from the back room. They sound like…… crying. I slowly walk towards the door when one of the employees comes up. 

“Hey! Stay away from that room! Employees only,” The guy cries. 

“Oh! Well, I was just coming here to talk to your boss about that! See, I’m here for the night shift, and I was hoping to see if I could get the job,” I say, holding up a sign that read HELP WANTED.

He takes it from me and nods. 

“Alright, but stay away from that room until the boss says otherwise, got it?”

I nod and follow the guy, looking back at the room. Two lights stare back at me. Two very familiar lights. I shake my head and keep going. It can’t be. They’re gone. They’ve been gone for a long time. I’m taken to the boss’s office and told to sit in the chair across from his desk. I nod and do so, now being left alone in silence. 

I sigh and begin to hum my song. Our song. Freddy’s song, and my song. I clench my fist as memories come back, the day they were taken playing in my head over and over again. Soon, the guy in charge comes in and sits down. I stare at him and he stares at me. He wears a suit similar to Freddy’s, minus the ears, hat, freckles, and adorable squeaky nose. I blush a little at the thought and shake my head.

“So, you’re interested in the night shift, huh,” He asks. I shiver a little. 

His voice is so deep and intimidating. I nod. “I wanna apply. I’m aware of the risks and the procedure.”

He raises an eyebrow. Then, his eyes fill with realization. “Wait, you’re that girl who was at the other location. The abandoned one.”

I flinch at the mention of the place and nod. Guess HE told everyone he could about me before I could do anything. He smiles and holds his hand out to me. I shakily take it and shake his hand. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, miss….”

“Friday. And I was only there because I….was safe.”

He nods in understanding. “So, you’re aware of the hours you’d have to work for this job, correct? And you understand that it’ll take a lot of concentration and the ability to multitask?”

I nod with each question he asks, saying no to a few of them. He nods and types something up on his computer. 

“Now, why is it you wanna work here? Did someone dare you, or is it something else?”

I take a deep breath and sigh. “I wanna work here so I can support my family and have a lead on finding my friends. They were in that pizzeria with me the day those guys hit me on the head, and I haven’t seen them since. To be honest, I feel like they could be here somewhere. They really loved anything that had to do with making kids happy,” I reply. 

He nods again. “Well, it looks like you’re good to go. You’ll start-”

“Tonight, sir. I wanna start as soon as possible.”

“Alright. Tonight then. Get here at about 11:30 for patrols, then head to the security office in the back. Then, we’ll have one of our other employees talk you through your first five nights. Now, I want you to get your uniform and stay a while. You can look around the place, get familiar with it, and check some of the rooms. Just, don’t go into the back room. We have to wait until you have more experience.”

I nod and thank him. He hands me a uniform and waves me off. I enter the main part of the building and sigh, my mind wandering. Those lights looked really familiar…...like…. Freddy’s, or one of the others. They look almost the same. It’s kinda hard to tell the difference. I get up and go into the bathroom so I can change. Might as well, since I’m staying. I hear talking in the back room.

I listen closely. They sound kinda familiar…...but slightly distorted and glitchy….. I press my ear closer to the door, trying to make out what’s being said. I heard soft singing, and a music box. My music box. My eyes widen and I tremble as I resist the urge to barge in and yell at the people who have my music box. 

I sigh and go to the main area and sit in a corner, watching the children laugh and play. I begin to think again. So much has happened since Freddy and the others were taken, and they don’t even know if I’m still in the same town. Hell, they probably think I’ve moved. Then again, they could’ve moved too. So then, I wouldn’t be able to do anything to find them. I sigh, tears stinging my eyes again. I wipe them away before anyone can notice. God, I’ve never been this emotional. Well, not in a long time anyway. I bury my head into my hands.

I can’t help but think about how much I miss them. They were my only friends. My only REAL friends. And, after they were taken and I came around, I finally figured out what I was feeling towards Freddy, which only makes my heart hurt more. I really care about him, more than a friend should.

I don’t notice the kids starting to leave as time passes. One of the other workers taps me on the shoulder, pulling me out of my trance. I look up at them. 

“You should get going, miss. We’re closing.”

“I’m the night shift. I have to stay here and make sure kids aren’t hiding. Have a good night.” 

The worker seems kinda shocked, but nods and leaves. I sigh and start looking for kids. So far, nothing. The place is like a maze. Much more complicated than the other place. I sadden again at the memory and go to check the back room. I stop just outside, since this is where the lights were. A sense of Deja vu washes over me as I place my hand on the door. It’s so cold….. Taking a deep breath, I push it open and turn on my flashlight.

When I enter, my eyes go wide and my body begins to tremble. It’s them. 

They’re here.

 

Freddy PoV:  
My eyes widen as I look up at the new guard. It’s her. She’s here. I tremble as Chica rushes up and tackles her, sobbing. She cries out and trembles. 

“Chica? Is that really you?”

“Y-Yes! It’s me! And we’re all here! We’re okay!”

I sniff as she hugs Chica back. “What happened to you guys? Your hands…..and your mouth…”

“We’ve been broken, lass. They took parts from us and used em on the newer models,” Foxy says. 

I hear her sigh before I stand up, her necklace in hand. Chica gets off of her and smiles, looking at me with an all too familiar look. I blush a little. She’s been bugging me about how I feel towards Friday, and she wants me to tell her, but I don’t know if I can. Things are different now. I take a step closer and she stares up at me, her light blue eyes filled with so many emotions. I smile a little before one of the others pushes me.

I cry out and land on top of her. My face flares at how close we are. Her face is darker than mine and she looks away. 

“Y-you look pretty,” I whisper. She blushes more.

“T-Thanks. You look kinda rough. Next time, I’ll remember to bring a sewing kit and other things to help you,” She replies. 

I blush more and nod, getting off of her. “Sorry about that. Gravity and all that,” I lie, rubbing the back of my neck. 

She giggles a little and gets up. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you guys are okay. I really missed you.”

She hugs me tightly, making me jump a little. I haven’t felt her touch in so long…...I hug her back just as tightly and tremble. I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck, like she did so many years ago to me. I hear her gasp a little and feel her chest rising and falling quickly. I tighten my hug a little and sniff.

“We’ve missed you so much. We were so scared…...I….. was scared you left us…..,” I trail off, my throat beginning to hurt. 

She rubs my back a little. “I know, bud. I was scared they took you somewhere else and ruined you…...but it’s okay now. Cause we’re together again. We can have some of those good times again. Now, let it out. You need to let out all that pain,” She says softly.

I tremble and begin to cry into her neck. She rocks me a little, just like I used to rock her, and hums our song. Upon hearing her hum, I completely break down in sobs. She strokes my hair and keeps humming, slowly sitting down with me in her arms and rocking more. I sob harder, my body shaking more and more. I let all of my sorrow and pain out as she keeps me close to her, comforting me.

After a good half hour, I finally calm down enough to speak and breathe properly. She pulls back a little and cups my cheek. I lean into it, a few tears still falling and my ears drooping. She smiles and sighs. 

“You poor thing…….you’re so broken…..I’m sorry. For everything that’s happened to you guys. You don’t deserve any of that,” She says. 

I shake my head and hug her again, my breath shuddering. I lay my head on her shoulder. 

“What matters is t-that you’re here now. We’re together a-again,” I say softly. 

She smiles again and hugs me. “Yeah. We’re alright now and together. I promise I’ll never leave you guys again. I’ll get you out of here some day and we’ll live in a nice house.”

I smile as I imagine what that would be like. Finally being free and happy. Well, happy anyway. I pull back and she checks her watch. 

“I’ve gotta go to the office. If you guys want, you can come with me. It’d be nice to have some company.”

I nod and smile again. “That’d be nice. I’m sorry Friday.”

“Don’t be. You did nothing wrong. But…….I’m afraid I lost the necklace you gave me. Sorry.”

I smile more and pull the necklace out of my hand and hold it up so she can see. Her eyes widen a little and fill with tears. 

“You didn’t lose it. It was on the floor back in the other pizzeria. I grabbed it before those guys put us in that car,” I explain, unclipping it. 

I put it on her and smile. “There. Back in its rightful place.”

She lifts it up and smiles when it opens and our song plays. A tear falls from her face and I hear her sniff. I lift her head and wipe the tear away, smiling. 

“No more tears. Everything’s okay now. I promise,” I say, touching my forehead with hers. 

She blushes and giggles a little, smiling that smile I haven’t seen in so long. I’ll never grow tired of it. I’ll never grow tired of seeing her happy and hearing her laugh. I feel my cheeks get warm as I pull away. She giggles and leads us to the security room. Foxy stops me in the hallway just outside. 

“Cap’n, ye need ter tell the lass how ye feel. Before someone else does,” He says.

I sigh. “I know, but I don’t know how she’d react. Besides, we’re animatronics. We’re older than her by a few decades or so, and yet…..I just don’t know. And if I did decide to confess, how would I do it?”

He winks at me. “Ye take her ter yer special spot and confess then. Maybe have a picnic or somethin’. All I know, is ye need ter tell her, before someone else takes her from ye.”

I nod. He’s right, but I don’t know if I can. I mean, she’s human and alive, and I’m not. We live in two separate worlds. Besides, how could she possibly feel the same about me? I sigh and walk to the office, where she’s talking and laughing with Chica and Bonnie, though it’s hard for him to talk. The phone rings and everyone goes silent.

The guy on the phone talks for hours until he hangs up. Friday sighs and starts looking through the cameras, talking with us and catching up. As she talks and takes care of everything, I stare at her, never noticing before how pretty she’s gotten. Her crystal blue eyes aren’t filled with as much life as they were when she was younger, but they’re still beautiful. 

And her voice is so soft and gentle….. Her singing has improved a lot and now it sounds absolutely beautiful…. In all the time I spent with her, I never noticed these obvious things until I realized how I felt about her. Now, seeing these beautiful things about her again, I feel a little happier. My heart speeds up as I listen to her stories. I’m not really paying attention to the story, but rather her voice. It sounds broken, but steady and calming. 

I sigh, a smile making its way onto my face and my tail beginning to wag. I can’t help but feel this way. I can’t. I hear something buzz as she pulls her phone out to check. Upon opening it, her face falls and her eyes lose more of the life I so adore. I tilt my head and grab her phone. She cries out and tries to get it back, but it’s too late. 

It’s a text message from an unknown number, though she seems to know who it is. It’s a threat of some kind. I read through it, my eyes widening and my hand trembling. It’s saying things like she’s a freak and she doesn’t belong here. I get to the last line of it and gasp a little. It says that the scars she has only mean that she needs to……. finish the job and kill herself. 

I tremble more and hand her phone back to her. She looks away from everyone and shuts her phone down. I look up at her.

“Friday, tell us what’s going on. Now,” I say.

She flinches a little. “No. It’s nothing important. You guys have-”

“No! I’m tired of you pushing our help away! We want to help you! Besides, do you think we wanna lose you?! Do you think we want to watch the Friday we know and love die?! I won’t lose you again!! I won’t,” I cry, gripping her shoulders. 

Her eyes have gone wide and her body trembles. I tremble a little myself and hug her tightly. 

“I don’t wanna lose you. Not again. I wanna protect you and keep you safe. I wanna see the old Friday I know and…...care about. Please let us help you. Tell us what’s going on,” I beg. 

I hear her sigh as I pull back. Her eyes are filled with tears, but she nods and sighs again. 

“Alright. You’re right. I’m sorry. Well, school’s been getting tough. Kids are picking on me because my….because HE told everyone about me being in the pizzeria and he made it seem like a bad thing, so I’ve gotten too much attention, I’ve been…….really depressed because I’ve missed you guys….. And so many other things.

‘One of my friends died, my only other friend besides you guys and Kathy, I’ve…...cut myself. Several times. And I’ve started to……. H-Hate myself. For…..being me and all that stuff. It’s been rough without you guys. I’ve had to find a way to earn money to support the family and so far, this is my only bet.”

I take her hand in mine and get close to her. She blushes darkly. 

“F-Freddy, what are you-”

“I’m sorry Friday. I never knew things were this tough for you. I’m sorry we weren’t there for you,” I whisper. 

She sighs, her blush getting worse. “Don’t worry about me. I’m alright.”

I shake my head and pull back, sighing. 

“You don’t look alright. You look like you’re absolutely miserable.”

“I’m telling you, I’m alright. Can we please just drop the subject?”

My ears droop a little and I nod, not wanting to push her any further. She sighs and gets back to work, not saying anything to any of us for a few minutes. I sigh and sit in the corner just behind her, staring at her. She’s never been this closed off before. And she told us at least a little bit about what we could do to help. Now…..she doesn’t wanna continue talking about herself and she won’t let us help?

Something just doesn’t seem right about this. About her. Something’s just…...off. Maybe it’s the lack of life and energy in her eyes, or her tone when she asked if we could drop the subject, or something else. I just don’t know what to do. I just want my old Friday back. The one that laughed and played with us and let us help her. The one that was fascinated with things like butterflies and the stars and trees. 

Our Friday. We want our Friday back. I want our Friday back. As the hours drag, we talk only a little. Soon, it’s time for her to head home. Everyone gives her hugs and mine is a little longer. I don’t want her to leave. Not yet. She sighs. 

“I’m sorry Freddy. I’ll make things up to you. I promise,” She whispers. 

I nod a little and let her go. She smiles her broken smile and leaves. We go back to the room and get in our usual positions. I feel terrible. This isn’t how I wanted our reunion to go. I wanted to make her feel loved and happy, but in the end, I only screwed it up. If only I could’ve told her how I feel. Then maybe things would’ve turned out happier. Maybe


	8. Tragedy Strikes Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death and blood. Slight cussing

After a few months pass, Friday begins to change again. She becomes more open about everything and she smiles more, though she’s still touchy about certain subjects. Freddy on the other hand, is worried. He wants to tell her how he feels, but he doesn’t know if he has enough time, or how he’s gonna do it. After a few days, he finally decides how he’s gonna do it and when. 

But something else hides in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. To claim another life. To hurt others.

 

Friday PoV  
I sigh as I work on my papers. Not a good week for pay, but I still have the little bit of money I save from every paycheck in my wallet, so I can use that for groceries and to help pay bills. I lean back in my chair and groan in frustration. There’s so much I have to balance out, including schoolwork and all that. 

And on top of all that, there’s the bullies. The ones that never leave me alone about anything. It’s gotten so tough, but slowly, things ARE getting better. I decide to take a break and watch the footage I managed to get from the old pizzeria a few years ago, before it was torn down. I pull out the only one I haven’t watched and turn it on. 

As soon as it turns on, it shows a back room filled with parts and suits and other things. I look at everything, pausing every once in a while to engrave what I see into my brain. There’s a lot to take in. For most of the video, only a few people go in to make repairs on little things and to follow protocol. Soon, something strange happens. I narrow my eyes and lean closer to the screen as the door opens. It’s one of the mascots. He goes into the room with six kids following. Six?

But the articles said five children were involved. I get even closer to the screen as the mascot pulls off its head and a knife. My eyes widen as I get a good look at the one who did it. Guess they missed this footage when they were investigating the incident. I tremble. 

That man looks like my uncle. The one that I see every holiday. Well, the one I used to see. He stopped coming when things got tough. I quickly try to draw a picture of the man in the footage, pausing it so I can get a good look at him. He has a sick smile plastered on his face and an evil look in his eyes. When I finish drawing, I drop my pencil and wipe my eyes. I resume the tape, watching him hurt my friends and kill them off, one by one. 

The first one who dies is the one I like. Freddy. Then, it’s Foxy, Chica, Goldie, and Bonnie, and finally, the unknown kid. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming and crying. How could he do such a horrible thing?! I watch the feed end with the children’s dead bodies laying inside the suits, and the unknown one left on the floor. I clutch my necklace, tears streaming down my face. Uncle William. He did this. He hurt them. He took them from their parents and trapped them in those suits. HE killed them with an honest to god smile on his face and he still has the audacity to call himself my uncle?! I hiccup a little and look at the time. Shit. Time to go to school. The bus has already left and the only one who can give me a ride is William.

I shudder and text him. I pause before I can send the text. Maybe I can just call in sick? No. Then, I’d be stuck here instead of at work. I sigh and send the text, trembling. Someone I care about is a killer. Someone I trusted with almost everything is the one who killed my crush. He texts me back and says he’ll be here in a minute. 

I shudder and stuff the drawing of him in my bag. Then, I hide the footage and anything else about the murders I have. It turns out to be a lot. I change into some jeans, a hoodie, a Lion King shirt, and tennis shoes. I put my hair up in a braid and look down at my necklace. Just then, William knocks on the door. 

I shudder again and open it, grabbing my stuff and putting on my usual smile. He smiles back at me and I force myself to keep from throwing up. We climb into his car and he drives off. 

“So Friday, I hear you have a job now. What’re you doing at such a young age,” He asks.

I flinch a little. Oh no. “W-Well, I work as a security officer for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. I got it a few months ago,” I say.

I hate not being able to lie about anything. He tenses up a little at the mention of the pizzeria, then relaxes. Tension fills the air as he slows down.

“Have you heard anything strange about it? Like its past or what happened?”

I shake my head, bubbles forcing their way into my throat. Well, I couldn’t verbally lie, but I can shake my head or nod and throw him off my trail. His eyes scan my face from the mirror. I grip the seat tightly and do everything I can to keep from yelling at him about it. As much as I want to, I can’t just say ‘Hey, I know you killed those kids in 1987! Oh! And one of those kids is my crush, so yeah! Thanks for taking their lives and assuming you can still call yourself my uncle!’ Yeah, that won’t work.

The tension grows and I shiver at how cold it suddenly gets in the car. He pulls over and looks back at me, his eyes narrow and dangerous. I whimper a little and resist the urge to open the door and run. 

“Are you sure? There’s no rumors going around about anyone? You aren’t snooping around for information about the incident anymore?”

I flinch again. Shit. I forgot he knows about my research. I shake my head. “I don’t have time to do that anymore. I’ve got so much going on that I can’t focus on it.”

He relaxes and the dark aura about the car disappears. We start driving to school again, his smile returning. 

“Well, that’s good! Cause I don’t want you to fall behind in everything because of some stupid project,” He says.

I smile weakly as we get to school. He waves me goodbye and drives away. I sigh in relief and walk inside, thinking about what I saw and how he tensed up when I mentioned the pizzeria. Yup. He’s the guy alright. The day goes by in a blur, the only things in my mind are the things I’ve learned about the incident and the insults and looks I keep getting from everyone else.

Soon, I walk to the pizzeria and change into my uniform. I watch the kids play and run, telling them to be careful and to stay away from certain things or to not do certain things. And after what feels like a few minutes for me, the place closes and I’m back to work. I go about my rounds, making sure no kids have been left behind or decided to hide. As I make my way to the bathrooms, I stop. 

Something doesn’t feel right. It feels…...dangerous. I try to shake off the feeling when I feel a hand wrap around my mouth and one around my waist. I try to cry out to the others, but only manage to make a muffled sound. A familiar voice whispers into my ear. 

“You should’ve stayed where you were safe, Friday.”

My eyes widen before I feel something hit me in the back of the head. HARD. My vision becomes all fuzzy and it’s hard to make anything out. My body slumps a little and my captor drags me to the office, where the only good chair is. When I can see clearly, I see that I’m tied to my own chair. I look around quickly and find another suit staring at me with empty eyes. 

It’s kinda like Freddy, but this one has a skirt and longer hair than he does. So basically, it’s another version of Freddy, just female. My eyes widen a little and I struggle to escape. I hear a dark laugh sound and tremble as a knife is slammed on the table. I look into William’s eyes and tremble more.

He reaches for me and tears off the tape he had on my mouth. I cry out and whimper. 

“W-Why are you doing this?! Let me go!!”

He laughs again and slowly drags his knife along my cheek, cutting it in the process. 

“Because you know too much. You’ve always been a smart brat. Too smart for your own good,” He growls, licking the bit of blood from the knife.

I shudder. “Why would you hurt them like that? What did they do to deserve this?! To be taken from their homes and forced to live like this?! You’re a monster!!”

He pretends to act hurt, and only smirks more. He cups my cheek, before slapping me really hard. I cry out a little, not used to this treatment, since I had it when I was little. 

“They were just brats like you! I killed them for my own pleasure, Friday! The little shits didn’t do anything wrong! They just happened to be the ones thrown into my idea of fun! And you’ll join them soon enough! As soon as you tell me how you found out,” He cries. 

I tremble. “W-William, no!! Don’t do this!! Please! I have-”

I’m cut off when he hits me again. Harder this time. I wince at the stinging on my face. He roughly grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him.

“Now, tell me how you found out, brat. Then I might make your death quick and painless.”

I glare at him. “No. I won’t tell you.”

Bad mistake. His eyes flash and the knife that was once on my cheek is now in my leg. I scream before he covers my mouth with his hand.

“Now, let’s be good and not make any noise. Wouldn’t want someone else to be dragged into your mess, now would we? Now, tell me how you found out. If I have to, I’ll force it out of you,” He growls. 

I glare again as he removes his hand and the knife. I wince at the blood that’s seeping from the new wound. He twirls the knife around, smiling more than ever. 

“My my, it’s been so long since I’ve had such fun! I’ve missed this lovely color!”

I growl at him and shake more. Not from fear, but from rage. “How can you sleep at night? How can you act like everything’s okay when the blood of six innocent children is on your hands?”

He smirks. “Seven. Seven children. Tell me what I want to know, kiddo. My patience wears thin.”

I bite my lip and stay silent, glaring more. His eyes flash again and he adds another cut to my body. I cry out as he keeps adding cuts and bruises and more wounds to me. Within a few hours of his torture, he stops, admiring his work. I’m spitting out blood and bleeding from my legs, arms, torso and other areas. I shakily look up at him.

“Last chance, Friday. Tell me what you know, and…….where those ‘friends’ of yours are.”

I spit blood at him and smile. “Go to hell, bastard. You don’t deserve to call yourself my uncle, let alone a human,” I say. 

He frowns and drags the knife along one of my deeper cuts. “Such a shame…..you would’ve had a wonderful life ahead of you, and you throw it away just like that. So sad.”

He cuts the tape and picks me up. I struggle a little and become still when he opens something and sets me inside. My eyes widen as I realize it’s the suit from before. It closes around me, it being too big for my body to fill it completely. He smirks at me. 

“I had fun, Friday. Sorry to cut things short. Any second now, the locks inside will snap, and you’ll become part of the suit, just like those brats did. I hope you said your goodbyes, cause you’ll never see your family again,” He says, kicking the leg of the suit. 

I hear multiple sounds as things go off inside, and shriek when I feel metal stab into my already injured leg. One by one, all the locks go off, metal stabbing into me and clamping down on my body. Blood gushes from my wounds as I scream more. It begins to pool on the ground, dripping from my eyes, mouth, nose, and everywhere else. 

William kneels next to me. “See? Six back then, now seven. You’re pathetic,” He says, before leaving. 

I begin gasping for air, my lungs having been punctured. Everything hurts so much….. I hiccup, tears running down my eyes. I mutter an I’m sorry as my vision begins to grow black. I shakily and slowly reach into the suit and pull out the necklace Freddy had given me. I smile a little at the picture, some of my blood getting on it. The music box plays as everything fades away. 

All the heat from my body leaves and my vision blurs more. I smile weakly. Well, I’ve always wanted to die, just not recently. I mutter another apology, before everything disappears, the music box being the last thing I hear. That, and rapid footsteps in my direction.

 

FreddyPoV  
My eyes snap open when I hear the music box play. I sit up and quickly go towards the office. That’s when I see the blood. My eyes widen and my body trembles. Before I can think, I run towards the blood. When I get there, my ears droop and I cover my mouth to keep from throwing up. Oh god. Oh no. 

Before me, I see a scene of horror. Blood everywhere, and a new suit laying on the ground, blood dripping from every crack and hole. The suit has Friday’s locket in hand, the music playing. My eyes get wider as I rush to the suit. I turn it over and open the mask. My heart shatters when I see Friday’s face, covered in blood and bits of metal stabbing into her skin. Her eyes are dull and lifeless and she’s gone cold….. Her skin has already lost its color that I loved so much.

I tremble and hug her body close, sobbing. I scream into the ceiling, tears falling onto her pale cheeks. I look down at her and trace my thumb along her lips, sorrow and pain taking over. I knew something was wrong. Why didn’t I come out to wait for her?! I bury my head into her neck and cry as hard as I can, taking her lifeless hand into my own. 

The others rush out and gasp. I hear Chica begin to cry as soon as she sees who’s inside. Foxy kneels next to me and tries to comfort me. Bonnie hugs Chica and begins to cry himself. I hold her tighter and cry harder, my heart hurting more than it did before. My world comes crumbling down. She’s gone. She’s dead.

That’s all I can think about. That’s all that’s going through my head. Some of the toys come to see what’s going on, their eyes widening upon entering the scene. I’m clutching her body so tight that if she was still alive, she’d be begging me to let go. Toy Freddy, or Frederick as we call him, places a hand on my shoulder. I don’t pay him any notice, Friday being the only thing on my mind. 

We stay like this for a few hours until one of the others pries me from her body. I sob harder and struggle to get back to her, but the others manage to pull me into the back room. I hug Chica and sob into her shoulder. She hugs me back and we begin to cry together. As time passes, I peek out of the room and tremble when I see her body isn’t there anymore. Police officers are looking at the scene, but her body is nowhere to be found. 

For the next few days, I cry and mourn. I never got to tell her. I never told her that I loved her. I never told her, and now she’s dead. The only thing I have of her is the necklace. I kiss it and curl up on the ground, opening it. Our song plays and I struggle to hum along with it, my throat hurting so much with the pain and the need to scream.

 

A few days pass, and I’m sitting on the hill not too far from the pizzeria. I look up at the stars and smile a little at the brightest one. 

“You made it, Friday. You’re the brightest one up there. And you’re beautiful. You light up the world, even though it lost a wonderful soul,” I sigh. “I’m sorry, Friday. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, but now look. Even if I told you, you wouldn’t be able to tell me if you feel the same or not. Heh. Guess you were just too good for this world, huh? I knew you’d get there someday. I just…...didn’t expect it to be so soon.”

I smile a little and tremble, tears running down my face. “Remember when we’d come out here and you’d tell me about everything you were interested in? I remember. One time, you wouldn’t stop talking about that dinosaur movie that came out. I loved seeing you so excited about something like that. The way your eyes lit up…… It’s a shame I won’t be able to see that again, or be the reason they light up,” I mutter, kissing her locket. “I love you, Friday. I hope you’re happy up there. Tell mom I miss her.”

I lay down on the grass and look over. In my eyes, I see her sitting there, looking up at the stars and pointing out constellations with me. Spending time with me. Joking around and smiling and laughing. I sigh as Foxy comes out. 

“Cap’n, ye need ter come in. It’s gonna rain soon,” He says. 

I nod and look up one more time. “Goodnight Friday. I love you,” I say, before following him into the building. 

I can’t stand to look at the office. Hell, I can’t even sleep without seeing her face in my dreams. When we pass the office, I tremble. I can still see where her body was. I can still see the blood and hear the music. Foxy puts a hand on my shoulder and guides me in. I sit in the corner farthest from everyone and open her locket. I listen to our song and fall into an uneasy sleep.


	9. A New Chapter Begins

It’s been over a month since Friday’s death. Recently, the staff has been complaining about a horrible smell that’s coming out of seemingly nowhere. The boss was devastated at the loss of his newest and best employee, but he pressed on. He hired a new guard to take the shift. And Freddy’s been a wreck. He can’t sleep anymore. All he sees is Friday’s face and he hears her voice when he dozes off, and he wakes up crying and muttering about her. 

The others are worried for their leader, but they’re also grieving at the loss of their friend. 

Meanwhile, with Golden Freddy and the Puppet, they’re deciding if it’s time. Time for Freddy to see his surprise. The Puppet convinces Goldie to go see his brother, since he’s only been watching. He too is grieving over the loss. After all, Friday was the one that was there for his brother when he couldn’t be. Now, with this surprise, he’s making up for that and spending time with him. Today’s the day.

The day for the surprise. The long awaited surprise.

 

Freddy PoV  
I wake up with a start. Another dream about her. I can’t get her out of my head. I sigh and pull my knees to my chest, burying my head in them and sighing. It’s been rough. Since she passed away, I haven’t been able to sleep much, and everything reminds me of her. The Puppet enters the room and looks at me. 

“Freddy, I need you to follow me. There’s a surprise for you,” It says.

We don’t know what gender the puppet is, and it doesn’t mind us calling it IT so that’s what we do. I nod and get up, my figure drooping and Friday’s laugh ringing in my ears. It takes me to the kitchen, where someone else is waiting. I narrow my eyes, before they widen. Goldie steps out of the shadows and smiles sadly at me.

I run up to him and hug him tightly, almost breaking down again. He rubs my back and sighs. 

“Freddy, I’m sorry about Friday. I really am. But…..there’s someone I want you to meet. I think you’ll be really happy with this one,” He says.

I shake my head and hiccup. “I don’t wanna see anyone. I-I just want Friday back,” I say. 

Something moves, making my ear twitch. I tremble and put Goldie behind me, growling a little. Puppet smiles and motions towards something. The thing whimpers a little. I see two scared lights stare back at me. I relax a little and sadden when I remember Friday seeing my eyes like that for the first time. It brings back so many painful and cherished memories. I feel Goldie take my hand and I see him smile at me.

“You’ll really like this, Freddy. I promise. Come out. He wants to see you,” He says, looking at the lights.

They tremble a little before the bearer comes out of the shadows. My eyes widen a little when I see who it is. I tremble violently.

It can’t be…..

There’s no way……

It can’t be her. I saw her dead in the office! She can’t be here!!

 

Friday PoV  
I tremble a little as the three people stare at me. I grip my arm. What the Puppet told me was that I worked here and died. Freddy was my best friend, and he cared about me. While none of that seems to fit, I still wanna believe that maybe it’s right. The boy with the brown hair and the brown bear ears trembles, his blue eyes staring into mine. 

They look familiar to me, but I can’t remember anything. He looks at the other boy, blond with golden bear ears, and the puppet. They both nod and the first one looks back at me, tears in his eyes. I tilt my head and take a step closer. 

“She needs to hear your song, Freddy. She’ll remember if she hears it,” The golden one says. 

The brown one nods and pulls out a beautiful necklace. He opens it and a small song begins to play. I narrow my eyes for a moment, before they widen. I know this song. Somehow, I know it. The boy hums the song, taking a step towards me. I hum along, the tune already familiar to me. 

I begin to remember his name. Freddy. I remember Freddy. He used to play with me when I was little and spent time with me until something happened. I don’t remember what happened, but something happened that made me forget. I remember the other boy too. Goldie. Freddy’s brother. Tears well in my eyes as memories resurface from my cloudy mind. 

Before I can do anything, Freddy hugs me tightly, still humming my song. Our song. The one he used to comfort me and help me sleep when we first met. I hug him back and tremble. He gasps a bit, before burying his head into my hair. I begin to cry. He cries too. We both stand in the middle of the room, hugging each other tightly and crying our eyes out. I remember now. I was working, when I was killed. The last thing I heard was our song. 

After that, it was all fuzzy and dark, but here I am now, in the arms of the guy I have a crush on. We stay like this for a few minutes, before he pulls back, cupping my cheek. I lean into it and sniff, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. They’re filled with tears and lots of emotions. I smile a little.

“You’re here…….b-but how? How…….I….. I saw you laying in the office, dead,” He whispers.

“Puppet and I had something to do with that. We saw how broken you were when you saw her body, and we saw how sad her soul was, so we decided to help you both,” Gildie says.

I smile more as Freddy smiles a little and tightens his hug, his breath shuddering. I nuzzle into his neck and sniff. 

“I missed you, Freddy,” I say. He pulls back a little and smiles.

“I missed you too, Friday. I thought you were really gone…….and I wouldn’t have the chance to tell you…,” He trails off. 

I tilt my head in confusion. He blushes a little and looks at the top of my head. He rubs one of my new bear ears, smiling as I blush. He chuckles a little and sighs.

“It’s been really rough without you. I can’t sleep, I can’t think…..all I can think about is what happened to you and how sorry I am that I wasn’t there for you…..”

I cup his cheek and get closer, a blush dusting my face. “Freddy, it’s alright. If you were there, you’d be hurting more than I was. And now…...you’ll be able to sleep and think now that I’m back. Heh. Guess I really can stay with you guys forever now, huh,” I joke. 

He chuckles a little and leans into my hand, placing his hand over mine. “I’ve really missed you.”

He leans in, touching his forehead to mine. I blush darker than I did before at how close he is. He chuckles again and places his other hand on the small of my back. I blush darker as it brings me closer to him. I can feel his breath on my skin and the heat coming from his body. I blush darker and darker. He smiles at me. 

“You’re so precious…….Friday, I have something to tell you…..but we gotta go to our special place for that,” He says, pulling back a little.

I nod, my heartbeat ringing in my ears. In all the time I spent with him growing up, I never noticed how handsome he is, or how soft his touch is. He holds my hand and takes me outside, to our special place on the hill. The stars are out and the wind is blowing a little, but it’s still beautiful. I smile and lay down on the grass, sighing at the familiar feeling.

Freddy smiles down and sits next to me, looking up at the stars. “For a long time, I thought you were the brightest one up there.”

I giggle a little. “Well, I’m not there yet, but maybe someday we’ll all be there, shining brightly down on this world and finally being free,” I reply.

He chuckles a little and lies down next to me, making me blush. Why does he have to make me blush so much?! He turns onto his side, facing me. I blush more and sit up, looking at him. He takes my hand in his. 

“I…….I care about you, Friday. More than friends should. I-I feel happier when you’re around and I-I have butterflies in my stomach when I think of you…...E-Everything just…… feels better. I feel warm inside when you smile and laugh. I-I-I love feeling your touch when you hug me a-and hold my hand. I love hearing y-you sing and seeing you so full o-of life…..s-so, what I’m trying t-to say is…...I-I-I…...I love you Friday!”

I blink. That last bit was said really fast, but I understand it. A dark blush forms on my face as he gets close to me again. He takes my chin in his hand and gets closer. 

“I-I love you,” He whispers, before closing the space between my lips and his. 

I gasp a little in surprise and shock, before melting into his kiss a second later. My arms wrap around his neck as his wrap around my waist. His lips move against mine a little, sending shivers down my spine. He deepens the kiss, becoming more confident with himself. It feels so good….. All too soon, he pulls away, leaving both of us panting. 

I smile at him. “Well, if I had known you were gonna kiss me, I’d have put on some lipstick,” I joke. 

He laughs a little and smiles. I hold his hand.

“I love you too, Freddy. I never thought you’d feel the same way about me. But I’m glad you do. And I’m glad you told me, though it took you a few years. Thank you, for telling me,” I say, kissing his cheek. 

His face flushes, but he returns the kiss. I giggle and smile. He smiles back and kisses me again, more confident than last time. I happily kiss him back, my arms returning to their position around his neck. 

We stay like this for a few minutes, him deepening little by little. Soon, he pulls away again, panting and smiling. I smile back and kiss his nose. It squeaks, making him blush. I giggle and smile more. He hugs me tightly and nuzzles into my neck. I hug him and sigh happily. I love him so much. He shifts a little in my arms, getting into a comfortable position. 

“I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Then we’d have this sort of stuff earlier and more often,” He says. 

“No apologizing. It’s really okay. As much as I wish you had told me sooner, I’m just glad you did. Cause now, everything’s not completely hopeless. I have someone who loves me in a world where I was hated for simply being in a room or building. Heh. Now, I’m stuck in this world, whether I like it or not, and you make it more bearable.”

He chuckles. “Did you just make a pun in all that,” he asks.

I smile. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Who knows.”

“I love you so very much.”

“I love you too. You silly bear.”

“You’re a bear too, so you can’t really say much.”

I giggle and stroke his hair, sighing and smiling more than I have in a long time. “Thank you Freddy. For everything you’ve done for me. I really appreciate it,” I say.

He chuckles a little and hugs me closer. I purr, my new tail wagging a little at the attention I’m getting. He smiles and pulls back a bit. 

“We should let the others know you’re okay. Of course, we’ll have to come up with an excuse and a name for you now that you’re……...you know.”

“I wanna keep my name. And I think the boss mentioned something about a new animatronic earlier this year. Said he was dedicating it to someone.”

“Perfect. Then, we can dedicate it to you and you’ll keep your name. Now, shall we head back, my love?”

I giggle at the name and nod. He smiles and picks me up with ease. I cry out and blush at this action, but don’t say anything against it. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me bridal style into the pizzeria. My new home. We stop outside the back room, listening to what the others are saying. I can hear it easier than before, now that I’m like this.

“Do you think Freddy’s gonna be okay? He’s been so depressed since everything happened…..,” Chica says. 

“I hope so. The cap’n be needin’ some space, and time ter heal. The poor lad jus’ lost his lass,” Foxy replies. 

“I just hope he starts eating again. He hasn’t come out with us to eat, and he can’t sleep like he used to…..it’s scary. I want our old boss back,” Bonnie says, though it’s kinda rough considering how he lost his face. 

I look up at Freddy, who’s kinda trembling. He looks down at me. I smile and kiss his cheek, before nodding. ‘Let’s go cheer them up,’ I mouth. He nods and opens the door. The others look up, sadness in their eyes. They look so miserable. Their eyes widen a little when they see me in Freddy’s arms. I shyly wave to them, smiling. 

They tremble as he sets me down. I smile a little more. 

“Hey guys. I’m back,” I say.

As soon as those words leave my lips, I’m tackled to the ground, with the other three on top of me, crying and hugging me tightly. I hug them back, tears in my own eyes. I’m like them now. We’ll be together until the man that did this is dead. I smile as they pull back, tears still running down their faces. Well, except for Bonnie’s. He doesn’t have a face. 

“You guys really missed me, huh?”

They nod and hug me again. I smile. 

“Lass, we thought we lost ye,” Foxy says. 

“Well, you didn’t. I’m here. Just, in a different way.”

They hug me again and after a while, part. I smile again, before yawning a little. Everyone gets to their usual spots, and I go with Freddy. He lays down, blushing a little as I lay next to him. I smile and snuggle close, sighing happily. He hugs me closer and nuzzles into my hair, before falling asleep. I kiss his cheek, and fall asleep with him, holding his hand to make sure this isn’t some dream for me and for him.


	10. Familiar Faces

Friday PoV:  
I smile as Freddy hums with me. It’s been nice these past few months. I’ve gotten used to being the way I am, though I still have my moments and my nightmares. We’re sitting outside, looking at the stars again. Ever since he confessed, we’ve been coming out here and talking about things from our pasts a lot more. We talk about the good days, bad, things we wanna do, and more. I smile at his antics.

He’s bonded with Goldie a lot more now that he knows his brother is still alive. And he’s gotten more clingy when it comes to me, which isn’t all that bad. I smile more as I stare up at the stars. I sigh. 

“Kathy, so much has happened…….I really wish you could be here to see, though I don’t think you’d be happy with what happened to me. I’ve finally got a boyfriend, and…….he’s everything I could want. You were right. I found him, and I’m not letting him go,” I say, holding his hand. 

He squeezes it and smiles more. “She’s everything I could ever want. You’ve taught her right, Kathy. I just…...wish I could thank you properly for what you’ve done for Friday. Thank you for watching over her,” He says. 

I lay my head on his shoulder and watch a star shoot across the sky. Freddy smiles a little. 

“Make a wish, Friday.”

I shake my head. “I have everything I could wish for. I have a loving boyfriend, a family, and people who love me. What more could I want?”

He smiles a little and looks up at the stars again. “Well, you could wish for freedom. So you weren’t trapped in this world like this. That you can have a life again,” He says softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

I hold his hand and squeeze it again. He’s been thinking about that day a lot, and he’s been feeling guilty about it.

“Freddy, we’ve talked about this. It’s okay. What happened that day was stupid and unfair, yeah, but it let me get closer to you. Besides, you really think I’d leave this family? Nah. I love it here,” I say, smiling.

He sighs. “I’m sorry, Friday. I just…….can’t help but feel guilty for what happened to you. I mean, you still had a whole life ahead of you…….and it just came to an end a while ago, and we still don’t know who did it.”

I smile and cup his cheek. “Well, I understand. But you really don’t need to feel guilty for something like that. That was beyond your control. And again, if you were there, you would’ve been hurt, probably worse than I was before it happened,” I say.

He leans into my hand and purrs a little, sighing again. I hug his arm and smile up at him. 

“And if it didn’t happen, I would’ve had to deal with the thought of leaving or losing you. I don’t think I could deal with that.”

He nods a little and his ears droop. “I know. That thought scares me too, but still. I can’t stop seeing it……..I can’t stop seeing the necklace in your limp hand and the blood everywhere. I can’t stop seeing that. I still have a rough time getting to sleep, and I still see your lifeless eyes…..,” He trails off. 

“I know, sweetheart. I know it scared you and hurt you, but it’s in the past. It happened a long time ago, and it won’t happen again. I know that the image is still stuck in your head, but it’ll go away eventually. And if it doesn’t, we’ll help you get better. I’ll help you forget,” I say, kissing his cheek again. 

He sighs again and looks up at the stars. “You’re something else, Friday.”

I smile. “And you’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.”

He chuckles a little and smiles. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank you so much. For everything you’ve done. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

I nod and sigh. “We should probably head inside, huh?”

He nods and helps me up. I smile as we go inside. Everything’s been good these past few days. Sure, Freddy still wakes up during the night and he has his moments, but he’s been getting better. When he wakes up at night, he ends up hugging me tightly and crying into my shoulder, which I really don’t mind. Whatever helps him feel better. 

I hold his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, so he knows I’ll be here to help him get better. He squeezes back and goes inside with me. I sigh a little and think of what I can do to help him. It’s really quiet as we enter, which kinda puts me on edge. How can it not? I died when it was really quiet here, so it just gives me an uneasy feeling. 

He hugs my arm and smiles at me. “It’s gonna be okay. I’ll protect you,” He says. 

I nod, glad he understands how I feel. I told him everything I remember before I died, which of course, made him break down for a while, but he made a promise that day. He promised to protect me better than he did before. And he’s kept to his word. He’s made sure it’s safe for me, and he’s always been there for me, even when I wake up crying or when I have a breakdown. He’s always there to help me, and I’m grateful. We go into the back room, where the others are sleeping. They look better but not much better. I haven’t been able to do much to fix them, but they do look better. I smile a little and sit in my usual corner. It feels much safer in here than it does out in the main building. 

Freddy follows and hugs me from behind, pulling me close to his body and nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. I purr and rest against his chest, listening to his heart and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he takes. I sigh in content, finally feeling calmer than before. Freddy purrs a little too and smiles at me. He rubs one of my ears, making me blush. My ears are really sensitive when they’re rubbed or pet. He keeps going for a minute, before stopping. 

He smirks at my red face and kisses my cheek. I smile. What did I ever do to deserve someone like him? He tightens his hug a little and sighs again. I stroke one of his hands, staring at the wall just across from us and letting my mind wander. It wanders back to when we first met, the memory replaying in my mind. I still remember the shriek he let out when I started to leave, and the pain in those lights of his when he looked at me. I smile a little at the memories.

My ears twitch as I hear footsteps outside the room. I tense up, my body shaking as one thought comes into my head. He’s here. He’ll finish us off. He’s gonna kill my friends so that I’ll be alone. Freddy rubs my hand reassuringly. He looks at me, telling me with his eyes that it’s gonna be okay. I stiffen more when they get closer, brief images flashing in my mind. The blood and my final moments as a living person come to mind, and that makes me shake more than before. Freddy looks at Foxy, who peeks out of the door. He looks back at us and shakes his head. 

I begin to hyperventilate, curling up into a small ball and tears pouring from my eyes. Freddy tightens his hug and rubs my shoulders, telling me that he’s here. That I’m safe. The footsteps fade away, the owner having gone to the office. Freddy strokes my hand and tightens the hug again, just enough to make sure I know I’m with him. My breathing slows down and my shaking goes down. He kisses my cheek. 

“Friday, it’s okay. You’re okay. He’s not coming back for you or any of us. I promise,” He says softly. 

I nod slowly, beginning to relax. He turns me towards him and hugs me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck and purring against my skin. I shiver a little and hug him back as tightly as he did before, maybe even tighter. I hate it when I’m like this, but Freddy still loves me for it anyway. He doesn’t push me away when he sees how broken I really am. He just hugs me and tells me it’s gonna be okay, and little by little, I start to believe him. 

I nuzzle my face into his neck and sigh, relaxing more. For a few minutes, we stay like this, until the camera in the corner of the room lights up. I blink several times, not used to it doing that. It hasn’t done that before, so why is it doing that now? I tremble a little, which causes Freddy to hug me tighter. I tremble more, watching the camera light as it stays on us, as if the person in control of them is staring at us. Before anyone can do anything, I stand up and march out of the room. When I can think again, I realize that I’m going towards the office. Where I used to work. Where I died. I shudder at the memory and continue on against my will. 

I stand outside the office, watching from the dark. My eyes widen when I see familiar purple clothes. My body trembles when a light shines into the hallway, blinding me. I hear a small gasp, before it turns into a laugh. I tremble more upon hearing this laughter. The laughter that killed me. The laughter belonging to the man who ended my life and trapped all of us here. Something in me snaps, and before I can comprehend what I’m doing, I rush to attack him. My vision goes dark as I leap at him. He cries out and puts something on, making me freeze. I stare at the mask, my hand almost clasped around the man’s neck. My body trembles. The mask. The face of my lover. Terrified blue orbs stare into mine. I stay in place for a few minutes, before I blink and shake my head. 

The purple on the man’s clothes fades away, revealing the security guard uniform I used to wear, and the laughter fades, letting me hear his whimpers and begs for mercy. My eyes widen as I back away, absolute horror and fear consuming me. I almost killed him. I almost killed an innocent man. I turn and run to the end of the hall, my body slamming into the wall. I break down and curl up with my back against the wall. I almost ended someone’s life. I almost became like my uncle. I clutch my head and hyperventilate into my knees, just as one of the others comes out. Bonnie. I stare up at him, tears streaming down my face. He kneels next to me and hugs me with the only arm he has. I begin to cry as I hug him back. He silently comforts me, as he’s unable to speak. 

Soon, he takes my hand and takes me to the main stage. He sits me down in one of the chairs, and sits next to me. I begin to cry again, unable to control myself. He rubs my back slowly, attempting to comfort me as best he can. A few of the others look at us, but don’t come near. Balloon Boy does, and he offers me a balloon, to try and make me feel better. I smile a little at him and pat his head. 

“Y-You’re a good kid, BB,” I praise, which makes his smile widen. 

He runs off, and comes back with a balloon. I take it and smile a little more. He runs off again, leaving Bonnie and me alone. I sigh as I relax, my vision slowly clearing. Bonnie stops rubbing my back and seems to smile. I give him a quick smile, before looking at the table and sighing. Toy Chica sits on the other side of me and smiles a little. 

“Hey, relax Friday. Everything’s gonna be okay. Here, how about we get you some pizza or something? You haven’t eaten in days,” She says. 

I shake my head. “I’m not hungry. Sorry.”

She shrugs. “Whatever you say. Hey, we’ve been thinking. Why don’t you come perform with us tomorrow? I mean, you’re not as broken as the other guys, and well…...it’d be nice to have another girl up on stage.”

I blink and stare at her in disbelief. Me? On stage? I can barely handle myself in the place during the night shift! I look at my hands and watch them tremble. 

“I…...I-I don’t know if I can handle that…….I can barely handle myself now. What makes you think I’d handle myself better when I’m around kids,” I ask. 

“Well, it’s just a thought. Frederick came up with the idea, since we need more girl characters in this place. We love the boys and all, but we just need to spice things up a bit. Please?”

I sigh. “I’ll talk to Freddy about it and we’ll see. Thanks for the offer though. I really appreciate it,” I mumble. 

She nods and walks off. I sigh and look at the table again, that dreaded laugh still ringing in my ears. I tremble a little as time goes by. Bonnie takes me back to the room, and I’m met with questions as soon as I enter. Unable to answer them, I sit in the corner and stare at the ground, many thoughts in my head but that laugh most prominent. Foxy sits next to me and smiles a little. 

“Are ye alright’ lass? Ye haven’t been talkin’ ter us and we be gettin’ worried,” He says. 

I smile a little. “I’m alright. Just thinking. Toy Chica told me that they were thinking of having me perform with them, but I honestly don’t know. I can barely handle myself already,” I reply.

He nods in understanding and pats my head. 

“Ye’ll figure it out. I know ye will. Now, what took ye so long ter get back?”

My ears droop as soon as the question leaves his mouth. How can I tell him what I heard and saw? I mean, I was finally getting better, and now this? I sigh and hug my knees into my chest. 

“I was walking toward the office and I……..I mistook the security guard for my uncle. I almost killed him, but stopped at the last minute. I…...feel so horrible about it……..,” I trail off, unable to speak. 

He hugs me close. “I see. Hey, it be alrigh’ lass. We’ve done our fair share o’ killin’ and hurtin’, an’ we’re not proud o’ it. But what’s in the past is gone. We can’ take it back. An’ the important thing is ye didn’ kill em. Yer too good fer that,” He says, trying to comfort me. 

“But I almost did. I had him by the collar and I almost killed him right there…...I don’t wanna end up like my uncle. I don’t wanna hurt people like he does. I-I don’t wanna kill like he does,” I say, my breathing slowly getting bad. He strokes my hair a little.

“Friday, ye won’ end up like that scum. Yer too good fer that. Ol’ Foxy knows a good kid when he sees one.”

I smile slightly and sigh. “What’ll I tell Freddy? He’ll want an explanation……”

“Tell im the truth, lass. It’ll be better than tryin’ ter lie.”

“I can’t lie to save my life. You know that.”

He laughs at that. That’s the first time I’ve heard him laugh since I died. I smile and hug him, thanking him for helping me. After a minute, we break the hug, smiles plastered on our faces. He was always good at cheering me up when I was younger. Him and Freddy both. So I sit in the corner, thinking about what Foxy said after he moved back. I should tell Freddy and the others what’s been going on, but I don’t know if I can. Soon, the door opens and Freddy comes in, tired and a wreck. I smile a little as he comes and sits next to me, resting his head on my shoulder and heaving a sigh.

I stroke his hair a little, which makes him purr. He hugs my waist and nuzzles his head into my neck, letting out another content sigh. I hug him back as he falls asleep. Oh well. Guess I’ll tell him tonight, when he’s more awake. I listen to the children outside the door laughing and playing, and the music the toys are playing sounds throughout the building. I prop Freddy against something, and peek out of the door. Kids are running around and playing, when one little girl stops and stares at me.

My ears droop as I stare back. She walks up to me, a small plush clutched to her chest and a curious look in her eyes. She reaches a hand out to me, making me tilt my head curiously. She motions for me to get closer, so I do so. She hugs my neck, clinging to me. I freeze and tense up, before relaxing and hugging the girl back. She pulls back a little and presses my nose. Her eyes light up when it squeaks. I smile a little and stand up with her in my arms. She smiles up at me with pure admiration and happiness. I smile back and take her to the main area.

Upon entering, I’m met with curious looks, and a few proud ones coming from the toys. After a moment, I set the girl down. She rushes off and talks to her parents, pointing at me excitedly and looking back at me. I smile. Then, a bunch of kids, mostly girls, come up and start talking and playing around. I laugh a little and join in the fun, picking up a few kids and playing around. 

One kid asks me to sing, which makes me stop for a moment. I’ve never been asked anything by kids before, so I don’t know how to react. The other kids start chanting, telling me to sing. Frederick comes over and hands me a microphone, winking at me. I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the stage. The kids flock around me, sitting down next to and around me. I clear my throat and softly sing the last song I remember before dying. They listen intently, and the entire room goes quiet. Some of the kids from the party rooms come in and go silent when they see everything going on. Soon, I finish, a blush dusting my face. The kids burst into applause and cheers. A few of the older ones scoff at the attention I’m getting from the little ones and at me, but I’m too focused on the smiles I put on their faces to care.

After a few hours of playing and singing, it’s time for the place to close. I wave and say goodbye to most of the kids, and hug the little girl. I tell her thank you, and she leaves with a smile. The guard goes to the office, a familiar smirk on his face as he passes by. Before any of the others can congratulate me, I go into the hall and look at him. I rub my eyes, just so I don’t go hallucinating again. I’m not, which makes me tremble. 

That smile’s back. I shake more, gripping the doorway to one of the party rooms tightly. Purple clothes gleam in the light, and dangerous eyes stare at me, that smile on his face. 

“I remember you. That suit that watched me torment my niece, and holds her body. I wonder if you still have her rotting corpse inside,” He says, before laughing. 

I tremble and back away, my vision beginning to go dark again. Before I attack him, I turn and run into the wall. I hear his laughter, which causes me to turn around. A flashlight blinds me as I press my back against the wall, my breathing getting bad. William kneels in front of me, an evil smirk on his face as he stares at me. 

“Looks like you actually got fixed up a bit. Though I’m still curious…..,” He trails off, reaching for my head. 

I whimper as he hesitates, and pulls his hands back. Instead, he brings a knife out and takes my arm. I cry out as he digs it into my right arm, cutting me deeply. He smirks a little as he sees the blood spill from the cut. I whimper and wince as he drags it along my arm, cutting it further and worse than before. He pulls at the cut, making me cry out and struggle. He then stabs the knife into my left shoulder. I scream as I feel it go through my shoulder and into the wall, pinning me there. He continues with his work, until he finds what he wants.

I pant and whimper, my vision getting fuzzy and darker by the minute. He smirks and tears the knife out of my shoulder. 

“Good. No one knows. Not yet. Be good, and keep my little secret a secret. Then maybe, I won’t dismantle you,” He says, before leaving. 

I wince and make my way to the back room, blood dripping from my wounds. I stifle a cry of pain as I open the door. I’m met with concerned looks, before the pain becomes too much. I sway and fall over, everyone’s voices sounding far away. I hear Freddy’s voice, though I can’t make out what he’s saying. All I feel is pain and sleep knocking at my head, screaming at me wordlessly. Finally, I succumb to the sleep, and close my eyes for sleep that forces its way into my system. The last thing I hear is Freddy saying my name and almost yelling orders at the others.

 

Freddy PoV:  
I pick Friday up and rush out to the main room, setting her on one of the tables. I put pressure on her shoulder wound and tremble. 

“Someone get me some bandages or something! Now,” I scream, looking around frantically. 

Toy Chica rushes towards the kitchen and I can hear things being moved around. I look back down at Friday and kiss her forehead. 

“You’re gonna be okay. Just hold on. Please. Just hold on for me,” I say. 

Frederick comes over with a towel to help with the bleeding. I thank him and wrap it around her arm tightly, then returning pressure to her left shoulder. 

“Freddy, what on earth happe-”

“I don’t know what happened! All I know is she came in and fell!! CC, hurry with the bandages! She’s lost a lot of blood already!!! You’re gonna be okay, sweetie. I promise,” I say, my shaking getting worse and worse.

He places a hand on my shoulder. 

“Freddy, you need to calm down. Freaking out isn’t gonna do her any good. It’ll make things worse. Now back up and let us take care of her,” He says. 

Before I can say anything, BonBon and Mangle force me back as Frederick takes my place at Friday’s shoulder. He calmly tells his group what to do, while I watch helplessly. The memory of seeing her dead body flashes in my mind, and I collapse on my knees. Her blood stains my hands and my shirt and vest, causing more memories to flash before my eyes. I hyperventilate into my hands at the memories. I can’t lose her again! 

A few seconds pass, before I hear her scream. I get up to help her, but the puppet keeps me back. Mangle, BonBon, and CC are holding her down as Frederick works on her arm and shoulder. I tremble and try to get to her, the puppet barely able to hold me back. I reach out to her, tears falling from my eyes and my ears drooping as I see her struggling. She suddenly falls silent. I hyperventilate and break out of the puppet’s grasp, rushing to the table. The toys back away as Frederick finishes. He wipes his forehead and looks at me.

“She should be alright, but be careful. We’ve given her stitches and stopped the bleeding, but she won’t be able to use her right arm for a while. Don’t let her leave your sight, alright? Otherwise, who knows how badly she’ll be hurt,” He says. 

I nod, hugging her close, kissing her forehead, and resting my cheek on her head. She breathes softly, being too tired to do much. 

“Thank you so much. Thank you,” I mutter. 

Frederick nods and goes to wash his hands, which are red from her blood. I sigh in relief and look at her arm. It’s covered in a bandage that’s stained with red. I tighten my hug a little and begin to calm down. Soon, Friday wakes up, a dazed look in her eyes. I kiss her cheek softly and carefully hold her hand. 

“F……..Freddy? What happened? Everything hurts…..,” She says quietly. 

“You got hurt and had to get stitches, sweetheart. You’re gonna be okay,” I reply. 

She nods lazily. “I scared you didn’t I?”

I nod and sigh. “Beyond belief. I thought……..you know. I was scared to death.”

She smiles a little at me, and that’s when I notice her eyes. They were darker when she was struggling with the toys, but now they’re back to normal. I don’t know what’s going on, or what to do for her. I just hug her closer. She buries her head into my chest and sighs. 

“I saw him, Freddy. He was here. He hurt me…….,” She trails off, before going to sleep again, unable to keep her eyes open due to the shock.

My eyes widen and I tremble. He was here. He was here, and he hurt Friday. I grit my teeth as more tears fall from my eyes. I’m gonna kill him. I WILL kill him for what he’s done to us. To her. I’ll kill him if it’s the last thing I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done! Writer's block sucks, but anyways, here's the next chapter!


	11. A New Character Enters

Friday PoV:  
I wake up with a groan. My arms hurt like hell and everything’s still kinda fuzzy. I feel my pillow shift a little, causing me to look up. Freddy breathes softly, his hand tangled in my hair. I smile a little before wincing and looking at my right arm. It’s bandaged, and a little bit of red stains it. I tremble and look at the bandage on my shoulder. It’s the same situation. I inhale sharply when my arm moves suddenly, pain bursting from the wound. Everything hurts so much. I try to sit up, but I can’t use my arms without them hurting. 

Freddy stirs and blinks, before looking down at me. He smiles sleepily and hugs me close, making me wince. He nuzzles into my neck and sighs, before falling asleep again. I smile a little and look around. Everything’s still kinda fuzzy, but I can see. And I can feel the stitches Frederick gave me. They hurt like hell. When I look back at Freddy, I see his shirt stained with blood. My blood, no doubt. I sigh and lay against him again. I feel horrible for scaring him like that. He must’ve been terrified out of his mind. And it’s all my fault. 

I sigh and look around. The other’s are still asleep, having been tired out by the recent events. I lean back a little and look at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what’s been going on and why. Why is all this happening to us? Why us of all people? I sigh, thinking about everything that’s happened in the past. So much pain and hurt, coming from the same person, and that person just happens to be related with me. And honestly, it scares me. It scares me to think that HIS blood ran through my veins. That I might have a little bit of him and his killing intention in me. I tremble slightly and at the thoughts that continue to enter my mind. 

After what feels like minutes, I begin to hear children laughing and talking. I sigh, my ears drooping. Those kids are gonna be disappointed. Especially that little girl who loved seeing me out there. My head falls a little, a few tears threatening to fall. What’s wrong with me? Why do I mess things up, especially for my friends? I hear footsteps walking towards the room, and my first thought is that it’s him again. Come to break us. To dismantle us and make sure we don’t come back. 

I shut my eyes as I hear the doorknob turn. It creaks as it opens, sending shivers down my back. It shuts and I hear scrambling for the corner, before hearing soft whimpers. Hesitating, I open my eyes slowly. It’s still the same, dark room before me. No Wiliam. No evil smile, no laugh, only whimpers. I look towards the corner of the room, where I hear the whimpers. A figure shakes violently and the whimpers turn into quiet sobs. I tilt my head when I notice the clothes they wear. A grey hoodie and green shorts. I catch a glimpse of their face. Their ocean blue eyes stare into mine, tears and fear being the only thing I see. I wince a little as I try to get up, a burning pain returning to my arms. When I’m able to stand, I slowly walk over.

The figure whimpers and tries to back away, only hitting the wall and whimpering more. I tilt my head again and carefully kneel in front of them. They shake more violently than before and their eyes fill with more fear. My eyes soften a little. This must’ve been how I looked just before I died. And how Freddy must’ve looked when he found me with the cuts. I slowly reach out to them and smile softly. They whimper again and shrink away from my hand. I keep smiling and gently place a hand on their shoulder. As soon as I do, a weird feeling consumes me. A strong, yet scared and sad one. One of longing. I take my hand away, and the feeling disappears. That’s weird…..I don’t remember that happening before…… or ever, really. The figure sobs softly, covering their face and muttering softly. 

They mumble a name that I can’t understand. I sit in front of them, and hum the song from the locket. The whimpering and sobbing quiets a little as I continue to hum. I smile softly again and hold my hand out to them. They whimper and stare, before taking my hand. The feeling returns again, a little calmer this time. I smile wider and gently lead them towards the little light we have, so I can see them better and they can see me. 

When I do, I see bright, long red hair and a slightly dirtied face meet me. They look to be a little older than I was before IT happened. I smile again. 

“Hey, are you alright, bud? What’s the matter,” I ask.

They whimper a little, tears streaming down their face. I wipe their tears away and smile more. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe here. What’s your name,” I ask. 

They remain silent for a little bit, before muttering. I tilt my head. 

“A little louder, please?"

“.......F-Falco,” They say. Their voice is sort of deep, but gentle and calming. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Falco. Why’re you in here, crying? Is everything okay?”

He shakes his head, trembling violently. 

“You can tell me what’s wrong, bud. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m not like that,” I say. 

He hesitates and grips his jacket, wincing slightly in pain. I gently take his hands in my own and look him in the eyes. There’s something familiar about him…… I can’t quite place it, but there’s something familiar about him. He opens his mouth to speak, when the door opens again. He whimpers as several kids, clearly older, stand in the doorway. My eyes narrow and I put him behind me as they enter. 

When they see Falco behind me, the leader of their little group smiles at us. I shudder, remembering a similar smile. 

“So, freak, you really thought you’d be safe here? You thought you’d find your little ‘friend’ here? Psh! She’s as good as dead, and when we’re finished here, so will you,” He says. 

Falco whimpers behind me, gripping my arm tightly. I growl a little at these jerks who’ve decided to hurt him. They mimic my growling and laugh.

“This stupid thing can’t protect you! It’s barely functional! It can’t do anything more than growl and move,” Another one says, shoving me.

Faco cries out a little as I bump into him. I stumble a little, shake my head, and growl more. I feel angry…… I wasn’t angry before, but now I am….. And I’m worried about it. ‘Do it Friday. They’ll only cause more trouble for you,’ My mind tells me. I clutch my head, shaking it. I can’t hurt them. They’re just kids. Another one grabs my arm roughly, making me cry out, as it’s my cut arm. A second one grabs one of my ears and begins to tug. I whimper in pain as the other one tugs on my arm, worsening the cut. 

I hiss as they continue. The one on my ear tugs really hard, before it pops off. I scream in pain, clutching the area where my ear once was. A few others start tugging and tearing, while the leader goes towards Falco. I struggle to get free, crying out as they tear me apart, bit by bit. I hear another growl, followed by the all too familiar music I’ve heard several times. Foxy and Freddy are awake. And they’re pissed off.

Foxy goes for the kid getting Falco, while Freddy and a now awake Bonnie get the other kids off of me. They fight to get them off, making me wince as some of the kids still claw at me. Foxy’s tackled the other one, and has the end of his hook at the kid’s throat, while Freddy pins two of them against the wall and Bonnie pins another one on the ground, hand behind their back. They struggle to get free, and Falco trembles violently, having a bit of a bloody nose from a kid punching him. 

“What’ll we do with em Cap’n,” Foxy asks, bearing his teeth as the kid below him struggles against his grip. Bonnie looks over, and so do I. I’ve never seen him act like this. I’ve never seen any of them act like this. Freddy remains silent for a moment, his eyes trained on the ones he has against the wall. They’re still struggling, but they’re also scared. My eyes soften a little.

“Freddy, let them go. They’re just kids. Besides, you’ve scared them enough. They won’t be back here for a while,” I say. 

He doesn’t reply. He stays like this for a moment, before growling a little. 

“If any of you brats come in here and hurt my family again, I won’t hesitate. I want you all out of here, and I don’t want you to come back. GOT IT,” He grunts.

They nod, and he lets them go. They scamper away, too afraid to do much else. Foxy still has the leader pinned down, which isn’t really a good thing. Freddy walks over and kneels. 

“And you. You’ve caused quite a bit of trouble, from what I’ve both been told and seen. I want you out of this building, then maybe I won’t call the authorities. NOW.”

The kid glares and spits at him. I glare a little, and make my way to Falco. He trembles and as soon as I sit in front of him, he hugs me tightly and breaks down. Things with Freddy, Foxy, and the kid get heated a little, but nothing too bad happens. I rub Falco’s back, trying to calm him down. The poor kid…… That’s all I can think. The poor thing needs to be safe and protected. And those guys were gonna hurt him. Or worse. I open my locket and let the song play, humming along and gently rocking.

He sobs into my neck, much like Freddy does from time to time. I continue to comfort him, and the next thing I know, Foxy tosses the kid out and locks the door. Or rather, blocks it with an old arcade game we found in the room. Bonnie and Chica sit on either side of me, not wanting to talk yet but at the same time, wanting to know if I’m okay. I smile and keep comforting Falco. Freddy comes over and sits in front of me. 

“Better now,” I ask. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles a little, before he notices my missing ear. He cups my cheek. 

“Did they do that to you?”

I nod. “But it’s sort of my fault. I wouldn’t move so they could hurt him, and they started hurting me. I couldn’t let them hurt him, and……. I couldn’t do anything but take it,” I explain, my ear drooping.

I look away in shame and sigh a little. “I basically just let them hurt me. I didn’t fight back, or say anything. I growled and let them do this to me.`I’m sorry. I’m just causing more trouble than anything else.”

Freddy shakes his head and strokes my cheek with his thumb. “That’s not it at all. You saved his life when you could’ve let them hurt him. You protected him when you said just a few days ago that you almost killed a guard. You’ve done more than take the pain, Friday,” He kisses my forehead. “You’ve helped this boy, and you’ve helped us. You’re not causing trouble. You’re helping us deal with the trouble. I would’ve probably hurt those kids if you didn’t remind me that they’re just kids. That’s another thing I love about you. You help others, even when you could get hurt.”

I smile a little, leaning into his hand. He smiles back and kisses my cheek. By now, Falco’s calmed down enough to breathe properly and to talk. He pulls back and looks at me. His lip trembles when he sees the shape I’m in. 

“Don’t worry, Falco. I’ll be fine. Now, you’re safe. You don’t have to be afraid. Now, can you tell me what’s going on,” I ask.

He trembles, and slowly nods. I smile and listen.

“I-I came here to find my friend. She’s been missing for a long time……. And…… I want to find her. I want to bring her home…… b-but everyone thinks she’s dead…… they think what I’m doing is pointless…… ‘She’s dead. Give up on her. You’ll find someone better.’....... But I can’t find anyone better than her…. S-she saved my life, and I wanna repay her…… I wanna…..,” He trails off, hiccuping and unable to finish.

My eyes widen a little when I hear this. Poor boy…… 

“She’s important to you……. I know how that is. I thought I lost someone very important to me…… but I found her. You’ll find her, bud. I know it. What did she look like,” Freddy asks. 

Falco pulls a picture from his pocket and hands it to him. Once he gets it, Freddy’s eyes widen in shock. He then looks at me and back at the picture a few times, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. I tilt my head a little, before he shakes his head. 

“W-Well, why don’t you wait in one of the party rooms, okay? We’ll s-see if we know this girl,” He suggests.

Falco sighs sadly and nods. He stands up, and looks at me. 

“Thank you, miss. You didn’t have to do what you did, but thank you. I appreciate it.” And with that, he leaves. 

Freddy leans against the wall, clearly shaken by the picture. “Freddy, what’s the matter,” I ask. 

“Friday……..do you remember anyone from school? Anyone at all?”

I think for a moment, trying to remember anything before THAT night, but the only thing I can think of is the bullies. I shake my head.

“The only people I remember are the ones who pushed me around all the time. Why,” I ask. 

He trembles a little, and hesitates to show me. I give him a begging look, my curiosity getting the best of me. He sighs and turns it around. When I see it, my eyes widen in shock. 

Falco PoV:  
I sigh, resting my elbows on the table of an empty party room. This has been one HELL of a day. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the locket I was gonna give her. Before she disappeared. Before everything went to hell. I sigh again and rest my back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. All I can think about is finding her. Saving her. Bringing her back and living a normal, happy life again. 

I look around, and notice a paper on the ground. For the night shift. I pick it up and read it. 12-6 am and $120 a week. Not bad…… I shrug and stand up. Might as well make some money while I’m here. Besides, she could still be in this area somewhere. Maybe. Hopefully, those guys in that room can help. I hope. I go to the office and knock. A grunt sounds, signalling for me to come in. I slowly open the door, and see the boss, his hand in his hair and his eyes trained on some documents.

I clear my throat a little, letting him know that I’m here. He motions for me to sit, his eyes momentarily leaving the papers on his desk. I nod and sit in the chair just in front of him. His eyes follow me and stay trained on me. I swallow a little nervously and play with my thumbs, waiting for him to say something to break this tension. He coughs a little and leans back.

“What do you want, kid,” He asks. 

“I-I wanna apply for the job. T-The night shift,” I reply. 

He stays silent for a second, before sighing. “Well, do you have experience working as a guard of any kind?”

I shake my head. “I don’t. This is my first time. But I have some experience working, so I know how to get a job done. I can stay up till 6, and I can multitask. I-Is that good enough,” I ask.

He huffs a little, his eyes returning to the documents. “I see. Scared of the dark? Of being alone in a big building like this,” He asks.

I shake my head. “Not really. I like the dark to a point.”

He hums and starts writing stuff on the papers. “I see. Well…….I’ll think about it. I’ll let you know in a few minutes or so.”

I look down and nod. “Y-Yes sir.” I get up, and leave the room, going back towards the party room I was in earlier. With that, I sit back down and stare at the ceiling again. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how I’m gonna find her or where to start anymore. I don’t even know if she’s in the same area anymore. I place a hand on my forehead and close my eyes. Upon doing so, I see her face again. Hear her voice. Hear her laugh and see her smile.

A tear falls down my face as I open them again. My best friend. My one true friend. And she’s been gone for months. I open the locket I bought for her and sigh when I see the small picture. Us. We’re both smiling and having fun. I feel like I’m gonna cry as I stare at her face. After what feels like mere seconds, I hear the boss. My head jolts a little as I look up at him. 

“You’re hired, kiddo. Your shift starts tonight. Here’s your uniform and flashlight,” He says, tossing a uniform at me. I catch it and sigh. 

“Thank you, sir.”

He nods and goes back to his office. I smile slightly and go to the bathroom to change. Maybe those guys can still help while I work. Hopefully. I change in the boys bathroom and take a deep breath before going out. As soon as I do, the girl from earlier stands in the hallway. We stare at each other in silence. That’s when I notice something. Her eyes are familiar. In some way, they’re familiar, though I can’t figure out why. 

Something about her and the way she defended me earlier is familiar. I could be going crazy. I dunno. We continue to stare, until she shakes her head. 

“W-Well, we know who this is, and we can help you find her. I-It might take a while, but we can help.”

I nod, swallowing a little as my nervousness begins to take over. I get nervous pretty easily, but lately, that hasn’t been the case. It’s the nervousness I used to get when I was around my friend. The girl looks up at me, her eyes shining with familiarity and pain. It’s really familiar…… just like her. Her eyes when we first met. I sigh as I remember meeting her. 

Flashback:  
It’s a warm day. Summer has just ended as of yesterday, and middle school was starting today. I stare out the window, watching the trees and other plants pass by. I hear kids talking and laughing about school and whatever else they talked about. I never pay attention to what they say, even if it involves me. I don’t care. I don’t care about anything. Not school, not friends, nothing. I’ve only ever had one friend, and he isn’t exactly a good influence on me, but he’s a friend. 

The bus stops at the middle school, and I wait until the others get off the bus, before following. I go in, and mentally groan. I hate teachers. They usually care about making the money they get for teaching, and nothing else. So I’m not looking forward to spending another nine months or so with more teachers. I get breakfast, and wait for the bell to ring. The other bus from another town shows up and more kids enter, one of them catching my eye only a little. A girl with bright, strawberry blond hair. Her face is down and her figure is hunched a little. I roll my eyes as the bell rings. I go to my first class.

As the day lunch rolls around, I see the girl only a little. We have a little free time after lunch to hang out or play or whatever the hell we want as long as the school allows it. I scoff and go to the corner by one of the doors. The blue and white walls are shadowed, as the sun is going back a bit and the blue roof basks in the warmth and light. I bend my head down a little as I see a few kids playing dodgeball against the wall of the auditorium, just a few feet away. I close my eyes, and a few minutes later, I hear footsteps. I look up, and see the girl again. She smiles and holds her hand out.

“Hey, are you okay,” She asks. 

I don’t respond, and only turn away from her. She sighs and sits in front of me. AFter a few minutes of silence, she speaks.

“Do you like scary games?”

I look at her, my interest slightly peaked by this question. Of course I like games, though I’m not a big fan of scary ones. Slowly, I nod. She smiles more. 

“Good! I like them too! There’s this one game that recently came out that looks really good! I don’t remember a name, but I know it’s about murders and ghosts and such! It’s really cool,” She says.

I tilt my head slightly at this sudden energy she has in her voice. She starts talking about the game, things she’s seen from it and for it, some of the characters, and the story that she knows. As she talks, my interest grows, and by the time the bell rings, I’ve forgotten that I don’t like other kids. She smiles and stands up, stretching a little. 

“Hey, maybe we could write a story about it! And if you like to, we could roleplay about it too,” She says. 

I smile a little and nod. “That sounds good. Before we go back, what’s your name,” I ask.

“Friday. And yours?”

“Falco.”

She smiles and helps me up. “Nice ta meet ya, Falco! I hope we can be friends,” She says. 

I smile a little. “I hope so too.”

 

Present:  
A tear slides down my cheek as the memory fades. I miss her so much, and I’ve finally got a little bit of a lead as to where she might be. I just hope I find her soon. I need to find her. Time passes, and soon, the children are ushered out and I go to the office. I pass by the back room, and stop for a moment. Those people are in there. But why? They’re not just animatronics, and they’re more than just programmed. They’re alive. I can see it in their eyes. I sigh and continue to my office. 

After listening to the call and taking a look around, I check the time. Four in the morning. That guy sure does like to talk. I check the music box, as he instructed, before hearing movement. I narrow my eyes and flash my light down the hall. That girl and another one stand in the hall. I sigh and motion for them to come in. They do, and they sit down. 

“Any luck,” I ask. 

The girl with yellow hair shakes her head. 

“Not much. But we’re still trying. So…...you got hired? What happened to the other guard,” The other girl asks. 

I shrug. “I dunno. Maybe the job was too much for him. Who knows,” I reply.

She flinches a little and grips her arm, mumbling something under her breath. I tilt my head, before the first one talks, though it’s kinda hard to understand what she’s saying. 

“He was scared, wasn’t he,” She asks. 

I shrug again. “How am I supposed to know? All I know is he was either fired or quit. But whatever. Have either of you ever seen my friend here before,” I ask. 

They both nod, and the brown haired girl falls silent, her one ear drooping and her eyes becoming sad. Just like HER. I stiffen a little at the thought that she was here. I’m in the right place then!

“When? How long ago did you see her,” I ask. 

“J-Just yesterday. She talked with us and left after a while,” The brown haired one says. My eyes widen a little. 

“What did she talk about?! Did she say where she was going?!”

They shake their heads, though the blond keeps looking at the brunette like she knows something….

“She only told us how much she wanted to go home…….how much she missed her family and friends…… She didn’t wanna leave. She wanted to hide so she would be found by a security guard during the night and so she could call her parents instead of her captor. But she couldn’t. He found her and took her, saying how she couldn’t come back here again…..,” She trails off, gripping her necklace tightly. 

“What did he look like? I might be able to-”

“You can’t call the police or anyone. He’s and evil man, and he’ll hurt you if you even try. I would know…...he’s the reason I have cuts on my arm and shoulder…..,” The brunette interrupts. 

I clench my fist and bang it on the table. Damn it! How can I be useless at a time like this?! The brunette flinches and the blond sighs a little. 

“We’re sorry, kiddo. We really are,” The blond says. 

I tremble violently, trying to hold in all the tears and screams that threaten to come pouring out of me. The brunette gets up and hugs me. As soon as she does, I begin to feel different. I feel…… that familiar energy. Her energy. Friday’s energy. I tremble more and break down, hugging her tightly and sobbing again. I feel her rub my back in the same way SHE did before she disappeared. I sob harder, clinging to her and not daring to let go. 

She hums and rocks slightly, telling me that everything’s gonna be okay and the usual things she would say when I cried. After an hour or so of crying, I calm down enough to breathe and talk, though it hurts for me to. She pulls me back a little and cups my cheek. 

“Better,” She asks.

I nod, leaning into her hand. It’s just like her…...it’s like she’s here instead….. Like I have her back….. And we’re hugging and letting out all our pain….. I hiccup a little at the thought of being in her arms again. Of telling her how much I’ve missed her and how I’ve kept looking even when others have said that she’s dead…..

“Good. It’s much better to let that stuff out instead of keeping it in. That’ll make you sick. I’m sorry about your friend. I really am. I….. lost friends like that before. Thanks to the same person. So I know the kind of pain you’re feeling right now. I wish I could help…..,” She trails off, unable to continue again. 

“You are…...You’re helping me…… for a long time, ever since she disappeared in fact….. I’ve been alone….. Left with all these feelings and all this pain inside…… and no one to talk to…… so thank you,” I say. 

She smiles slightly and pets my hair. I purr a little. SHE used to do this…… all the time. She lets go so I can keep working, but she holds my hand to remind me that she’s still here. I smile a little and continue, until my shift ends. Before I go, she gives me another hug, and mumbles something. Before I can ask her what she said, she lets go and goes to the back room again. 

I sigh and start walking home, lots of things on my mind. She’s close. I just don’t know how close. I don’t know if she could be right under my nose. 

I don’t know…..

Friday, I miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come, and sorry for the long break!! Have a lovely day!


	12. Bloodshed...... Again

A few months pass, and Falco and Friday bond much like before. He’s told her a lot about himself, but she hasn’t said anything about herself, which has him curious. He doesn’t even know her name yet! Soon though, one incident will reveal everything to him, whether he’s ready for it or not. 

It’s a normal evening, and Falco is getting ready for the night shift. As he got dressed in the Pizzeria’s bathroom, he sighs a little. 

“ I know she’s somewhere…. she’s close, I can feel it…. but where?” He asks aloud. 

Little does he know, that something sinister waits for him in the pizzeria…...It has been there the entire time, but it fully awakens tonight.

 

Falco PoV:  
As I walk into the pizzeria, I quickly make my way through the darkness. What I said about the dark was only kind of true. I hate walking around in it…… who knows what’s in there? I quickly make my way to the security office. It’s quiet, like usual, but this time, one of the others is waiting for me. Foxy. My best friend and favorite of the group. He smiles a little at me, and I smile back. 

“ Heya, Foxy. What brings you here to the office, this time?” I ask.

“Just thought I’d greet ya this time, lad. Chica’s goin’ under repairs and Bonnie and Freddy are sorta busy, so I thought I’d stop by,” He says. 

I smile, and nod in understanding. 

“ Ah, I see. How’re you holding up? Are you eating?” I ask.

He nods. “Been eatin’ just fine. The lasses won’ let me go withou’ food, even fer a day,” He replies. I sigh in relief. 

“ That’s good. You need to keep your health up.” I say, then blink. “ ….wait, do animatronics even need to do that?” I ask.

“We do. We’re different from others. An’ how ‘bout ye? How are ye holdin’ up,” He asks. I shrug a little. 

“ Meh. The usual.” I say. He nods. 

“Still tryin’ ter find yer lass, and havin’ no luck, right? She’s close, lad. I can tell ye that much,” He says. I sigh, and turn away from Foxy. 

“ You know, that’s what you all have been saying. She’s close, she’s not too far, etc. When are you going to tell me where the heck she ACTUALLY is?” I ask, a small bit of frustration in my tone.

“When the Cap’n thinks it’s right, or somethin’ like that. I dunno. That’s all I can really tell ye,” He answers, his ears drooping a little. 

My eyes soften, and I grip my arm. “ ….sorry. I...I just really need to find her….why are you hiding this from me, anyway?” I ask.

“Well…..the lass wants ter explain. Tonight, hopefully. Sorry lad,” He says.

I sigh, and nod. 

“ As you please.” I say.

He smiles a little and sits next to my chair. 

“Thank ye fer understandin’, lad. Yer me favorite guard,” He says. I smile and sit down, sighing as I check cameras. 

“You’re a really good friend, Foxy. Mm…….can you at least tell me one thing,” I ask. 

“Depends on what it is,” He responds.

“How close is she? I know she’s close by somehow, but I need to know exactly how close she is.” 

He sighs. For a few seconds, there’s silence. Then, he speaks. 

“Really close, lad. She be really close,” He answers. 

I sigh again and nod. “Okay…...when is she gonna tell me? I have to know.”

He shrugs. “When she’s ready, I guess. The Cap’n is tryin’ ter talk her into tellin’ ye now, so it might be a while,” He replies. “ Well that’s good….” I say. He smiles a little and sighs. 

“Sorry lad. We don’t mean ter hide things from ye….,” He trails off. 

I shake my head, and stand up, walking over to him. 

“ No, don’t apologize. I shouldn’t press so much. You’re probably keeping it from me just for my safety….or yours, if that’s the case.” I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He sighs again and nods a little. 

“It’s not for our safety, lad….. It’s just what the lass wants. She’s…… been having a hard time of it all,” He replies.

I cock my head in curiosity. 

“ Why? Was she friends with her? Was….” I fall silent, as a theory pops into my head. 

What if….what if that girl IS Friday? W-What if all t-this time, she’s been keeping it a secret from me? No….she would have told me! I-I’m her friend!.....right?

“We can’t tell ye, lad. Only the lass can, and when she’s ready. All we know is that she’s having a rough time of it all, and it’s stressin’ her out a little,” He says.

I stay silent, trembling where I stood. S-She would h-have told me….right? Foxy hugs me, careful of his hook. 

“The lass will explain everythin’, lad. I promise,” He says. 

I slowly nod, unable to say anything. After a few minutes of talking, the girl finally comes out of the back room and into the office. She’s gripping her arm and looking down at the floor, and her ears are drooping. I smile a little, though it’s forced. 

“ Hey. What’s up?” I ask.

She shrugs, tightening her grip on her arm. 

“N-Nothing much…….Falco, I……… I need to tell you something……,” She trails off. I cock my head a little. 

“ Oh? What is it?” I ask. 

Is she going to tell me where Friday is? She stays silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath. 

“Falco……. I know where your friend is…… She’s here…...,” She says softly. I nod a little. 

“ Okay….you’ve said that before….so, where is she? Is she a worker? Someone who visits? Or….” I take a deep breath, before saying, “ Is she right in front of me?”

She tenses up, a bit of fear in her eyes as she looks up at me. The air grows still, and silence envelopes the room. Slowly, she nods. 

“She was a worker…… she worked here happily for a while……. Before being killed by a cold-hearted man because she knew the truth. She……. I…… I knew what happened, and was killed for it………… now, I’m the animatronic you see before you…….,” She hiccups a little. “I never asked for this…… for any of this pain…….”

My eyes widen, and my entire body trembles. She was killed? S-She….was t-turned into an animatronic? 

I try to say something….ANYTHING….finally, I manage to say, “ ….y-you still….r-remember me, right?”

She doesn’t say anything for a few minutes. 

“Sadly…...I don’t. I don’t remember anything before being killed…...I can’t……,” She covers her mouth with her hand. 

Foxy quickly rushes over, and hugs her tightly. 

“ Shh….Shh….it’s alright, lass…” He says, rocking her a bit. 

I stand still, as silent as the grave. My heart lay shattered, the bits and pieces left to die in anguish. My whole body trembles, and the world seems to fade around me. The only thing I can think is that I had lost the only person I truly loved, and that…. I was going to be alone…. f-forever…..my breathing became quick, and I fell to my knees, hot tears of grief welling in my eyes. Chica notices and hugs me as best she can, having been listening to the whole thing. 

“I’m sorry….. I-I-I wanna remember…… I can’t……. I can’t remember anything before then…..,” Friday hiccups, her frame shaking almost as violently as I am, if not more. 

She hyperventilates a little and falls to her knees, gripping her arms tight enough to make them bleed and starts muttering things to herself. I don’t say anything. My heart hurts, and so does my head as I keep thinking that horrible thought. 

I will be all alone. Because she was killed. I tremble more, unable to say or do anything. Friday begins to cry, muttering apologies and other things….. My trembling grows. She doesn’t remember me……. Or all the fun times we had together…….. She doesn’t remember anything before then…..

Then, all sound became muffled out...all that I hear is the sound of my heartbeat…. My vision blurs…. My body sways slightly, as I’m unable to control it. I stumble a bit, almost falling over and knocking things down. Finally, my vision goes completely dark as my body collapses on the tile floor. The last thing I hear is the blurred and far away voice of Friday, calling my name and saying other things that I can’t understand. 

 

Friday PoV:  
I tremble violently as I see Falco faint or pass out. Before I can do anything to move or help him, Foxy rushes over and picks him up. I tremble more and dig my nails into my arms. I’ve done this to him. I did it, because I let myself get killed. It’s my fault….. I tremble more, clawing at my arms as roughly as I can. I WANT to hurt again. Worse than I did when I was cut. I want to feel pain because I’ve caused an innocent person pain. Suddenly, my arms are taken into Freddy’s hands.

“ Friday, that’s enough. No more…” He says. 

I shake my head and bite my arm. I can’t take the guilt. I can’t…….. I just wanna hurt…….Then I feel his arms wrap around mine, hugging me tightly. 

“ Friday, it’s okay….it’s alright….no more….” Freddy says. 

I shake my head. “It’s not okay…… It’s not……… I-I hurt him…….. That’s never okay……..,” I trail off, trembling violently. 

Freddy shakes his head. 

“ No, Friday….you didn’t hurt him. He just….took it a little too hard. That’s all.” He says.

I shake my head again, and try to do something to cause pain to myself. 

“I still feel guilty……. I feel like I’ve hurt him because I can’t remember…… I can’t remember anything…...,” I say. 

I bite into my arm again as hard as I can. I taste blood, and tremble, but I don’t stop. I can’t stop. I bite harder and deeper instead, making me bleed more and pain shoot through my arm. 

“ Friday, that’s enough!!” Freddy shouts, pulling my arm away from my mouth, and gripping both arms tightly. “ I can’t s-stand it w-when you do this to yourself! I-It….It hurts, Friday….I-I hate watching the girl I l-love hurt herself….” He says.

I tremble violently, tears threatening to fall. It hurts so much…… it all hurts so much…… My ears droop and I look away from him in shame and guilt. It’s become too much for me……. All of it. Suddenly, he presses his lips against mine in a passionate and loving kiss, causing my eyes to widen in shock. My body trembles violently and I can hear my heart pound heavy…… I don’t know why, but every time he kisses like this, I get…….well, like this. Slowly, my eyes close and I wrap my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist, and his eyes close as well. My body grows calmer, as well as his. We stay like this for a while, calming me down and forcing those thoughts of pain from my mind, while also calming him down. Unfortunately, the kiss ends too soon, and he pulls away. He smiles warmly at me.

“ I love you, Friday….”

I sniff and hug him tightly, my shaking returning. 

“I-I love you too,” I say, before completely breaking down. “ Oh sweetheart….shh, shh….” Freddy whispers to me, stroking my hair.

I continue to sob into his neck, hugging him as tightly as my arms will allow. He starts humming our song, rocking me slightly and keeping me close. He strokes my hair as I keep crying. Foxy joins in hug, humming in harmony. Bonnie and Chica join in too, and try to hum, though it’s hard considering how they’re damaged. I hiccup and sob harder than before, my shaking getting worse. 

“ I’m s-sorry….I’m s-s-sorry….” I say. 

“Lass, there be no reason ter be sorry. Everythin’s okay,” Foxy says. 

Freddy nods in agreement. 

“He’s right. You did nothing wrong, and you have no reason to apologize for something like this,” He says. I shake my head and keep muttering apologies to myself. 

They continue to comfort me, trying to make me believe it isn’t my fault. I know it is. I hid this from him and didn’t think about him getting hurt because I couldn’t remember anything. I couldn’t remember a damn thing, and he’s suffering for it. 

“ It’s not your fault...if….if that man hadn’t killed you, you would still remember those events.” Freddy said. 

I hiccup and shake my head. 

“If he hadn’t killed any of us, we’d be happy…...you would already have your own f-family and I would remember……,” I hiccup. “B-But here we are, because my damned uncle had to kill us! I-I-I don’t know what to do anymore…….” I break down and sob hard into my hands, muttering more apologise and other things. 

They continue to try and comfort me, but I continue to mutter and feel horrible. I can’t help but feel horrible. Freddy cups my cheek and smiles softly. 

“It’s really okay. He just needs to understand that it isn’t your fault you can’t remember. You might one day, but right now, you just need to rest and relax. You’ve had a rough few weeks. So don’t stress about it,” He says. 

I slowly nod and relax. He smiles more and hugs me again. I purr and sigh, resting my head on his shoulder. Soon, Falco wakes up. He shakes his head and looks around the room, a dazed sort of look in his eyes. When his eyes land on me, they fill with sadness and pain, but also gratitude and relief. 

“ mmph….what….happened? Where am I?” He asks, rubbing his head. 

I tilt my head. 

“Y-You’re in the pizzeria. You…..passed out after……. You found out…….,” I trail off. Falco blinks a little, rubbing his eyes. 

“ Oh yeah...that…meh, it’s alright. We can still be friends….right?” He asks. 

My eyes widen a little at the question. He…..still wants to be my friend? After all that? I pause, before smiling a little and nodding. 

“Yeah. I think that’d be nice,” I say. 

He wraps his arms around me in a hug, a hiccups a bit. 

“ T-Thank you….I...I’m g-glad….you’re still here….” He said. 

I hug him back and sigh. 

“I’m so sorry……. I should’ve told you…..,” I whisper. “I should’ve told you sooner…….I should’ve done something……” 

Falco shakes his head. 

“ To be honest, I’m glad you waited...it’s better that we bonded again, and having you guys help me feel better, than….well, tell me first thing. I probably would’ve been more broken….” He says. 

I tremble and hiccup a little. “S-Still……...I should’ve done SOMETHING…….,” I say. Once again, Falco shakes his head. 

“ You did all that you could. It’s really okay! At least I get to see you with your friends, and see you happy again! That’s….that’s all I ask for.” He says.

I hiccup again, and tighten the hug a little. 

“I’m sorry…….,” I manage to choke out. 

“ Stop that. It’s really okay. All I want is for you to be happy. No more tears, got it?” Falco asks. 

I nod a little, my body trembling slightly and hiccup again. Falco lets go of me, and smiles a bit. 

“ Good. I’m glad you’re still here.” He says. I smile slightly. 

“I’m glad you came, Falco. I really am,” I say. Falco chuckles a little, then sighs. 

“ Welp, why don’t you guys go have some fun? I still have to work.” He says. I shake my head. 

“I wanna stay……… I don’t wanna leave yet,” I state, folding my arms and pouting. Falco cocks his head. 

“ Why? I’m not that interesting. I’ll be fine anyway!” He says.

I hesitate. “Are…...are you sure? I don’t wanna-”

“I’ll be just fine, Friday! I promise! Go on and have fun,” He interrupts. 

I sigh and hug him tightly again. “Well……. If you’re sure…… You be careful, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt again……,” I trail off.

He smiles and hugs me back. “I’ll be fine. Just go have fun!”

I smile a little and nod. “Okay. Be safe.”

He nods as we leave I grip my arm and look back at him. For one last time. 

One. 

Last.

Time......

 

Falco PoV:  
I sigh as the others leave. Well…… I found her…… She’s here…. And she doesn’t remember who I am, or all the fun times we had…… I sniff and start checking the cameras. All this time, she’s been here…….. Right under my nose…… and I didn’t even know it until today. I grip my arm. I never got to tell her…… but she has someone else now. So my feelings don’t matter anymore. I just…...have to live with being friends again, I guess. 

The night slowly goes by, it being silent and still for the most part. I can’t stop thinking about her. About how she’s been here for who knows how long……. About how she’s been hurting and suffering for so long and I haven’t been here to help. I feel horrible…..That guy, Freddy, is much more qualified to be her boyfriend…. I grip my arm tightly, my body slightly shaking. Yeah…… he’s much more qualified…… though, I still get to be friends with her, so it’s not all bad…..

Suddenly, I feel a chill in the room, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I shiver a little, and click the OFF button on the desk fan in front of me. The chill grows colder in the room, even though I’ve turned off the fan. I look around, shivering again and trembling slightly. This isn’t at all like normal nights. Not even close. I feel my heart begin to beat faster, and I quickly press the door buttons. The large metal doors shut, trapping me inside, but keeping whatever is out there out. The chill doesn’t go away. It’s like it’s hovering over me….. 

“ H….H-Hello?” I squeak, looking around the room. 

No answer…… the feeling continues to grow. I squeak again, trembling and whimpering a little. I don’t wanna be alone…… I CAN’T be alone…..But I know the others are already gone ...they're off having fun, and I’m all alone…. I whimper again and stand up, looking around. Nothing….. A laugh sound throughout the room, causing me to panic. I quickly grab the desk fan, holding it like a weapon. 

“ W-who’s there?!” I cry. 

The laugh continues, sending shivers down my spine. Then, a figure enters the room, clad in purple and a smirk pasted on his face. At once, my eyes widen in horror….then fill with rage. 

“ Y-you...you killed her....” I say, clutching the fan tighter. 

The man smirks more and shrugs. 

“What? Me, kill someone? Why would you ever think that,” He asks, sarcasm laced in his voice. 

“ You did!! You killed the only person I ever cared about!!!” I shout, angry tears welling in my eyes. His smirk grows as he twirls a knife in his hands.

“You must be talking about my no-good niece! I remember her! I remember when she sat in that very chair! She actually did a good job here, from what the owner said,” He replies. 

My growling grows, and I clench the fan so tightly, my knuckles have turned white. His smile grows even more. 

“She was a good kid…… it’s such a shame she had to go. If only she hadn’t been so damn smart and curious, then she’d still be alive,” He says. “Besides…...she was FUN to get rid of.”

I have to use all my strength to hold myself back from bashing his face in. 

“ W-Why? Why d-do this?! Why kill her, when she hadn’t done anything to you?!” I ask, my whole body trembling with rage. 

“She simply knew too much, boy. She started digging into something she shouldn’t have, and look where it got her,” He smirks more, licking the edge of his blade. “She really put up a struggle. Wouldn’t tell me the simplest things…… so I killed her. I missed that. I missed seeing that beautiful scarlet color pour out of those cuts……,” He says, before crying out in pain as the desk fan was thrown in his face.

I quickly grabbed my security flashlight, stomping over to him. “ You BASTARD…. you’re a monster!!” I shout, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He laughs again. “She’s the only one who knew! She knew what happened all those years ago, and now, she’s joined them! So will you!!”

And with that, he lunges at me. I manage to block his first swipe, but the second swipe ends up slicing my arm, causing me to cry out in pain. Blood pours from the wound, making the man’s eyes gleam with happiness and satisfaction. He lunges at me again. This time, I dodge his blade, and smack him with my flashlight, causing him to stagger back a little. I attack him again, so he doesn’t get the chance to strike me again. He looks up as the flashlight comes down on his head. He cries out and backs up a little, clutching where I hit him on the head. I swing the flashlight again, the hard metal coming into contact with his arm. Again, he cries out and backs up. For a moment, he sits still. Then, a smile slowly creeps onto his face and he looks up at me, a crazed look in his eyes and a line of blood coming from where I had hit him earlier. 

I shiver a little, and grip the flashlight tighter. He smiles more and quickly attacks me before I have any time to think of what to do in my current situation. My eyes widen as I try to dodge the attack, but am unable to. The knife goes into my other arm, drawing more blood. 

“ Ah,” I cry, kicking him away from me. “ D-damn it….w-who knew g-getting stabbed would hurt so much?” 

He smirks even more, the mad look in his eyes becoming more prominent. He leaps at me again, giving me no time to recover or dodge. It sinks into my skin again, making me cry out. I manage to kick him back and start running. I need to get some space and time to recover before attacking him again. Unfortunately, the halls are dark, and I can barely see anything. Nevertheless, I keep running. I hear his laughter ring through the halls and something scrape against the concrete wall. I flinch at the horrible sound. It felt like it was boring into my ears. I ran faster, crying out for help, for someone….anyone, to save me…. No one seems to hear my cries, since no one rushes to help. I duck under one of the tables, and silently hope that he won’t find me. That he won’t get me and kill me, just like he did Friday. 

I hold my breath, to make sure he doesn’t hear me. I know I can’t hold my breath forever, so I need to make sure he’s out of the room before escaping. The scraping stops, and all is silent. The only sound I can hear is the sound of his shoes scraping against the tile floor of the building. My body trembles slightly as it gets closer. ‘Don’t find me...don’t find me…’ I think, as my lungs begin to ache. I need air, but I don’t want him to find me. I hear him chuckle in the most evil way he can, and hear him hum a song. My eyes widen as I realize what song it is. Friday’s song. That she hummed to me when I broke down. I tremble more, the burning starting to become painful as I hold my breath longer. 

Tears well in my eyes as I try not to freak out. I’m so afraid...I might die here…. I hear something slam down on the table, just above my head. I hold in my whimpers as the sound drags itself along the length of the table, tearing the covering that’s keeping me hidden from him and his prying eyes. I crouch lower in an attempt to stay hidden. Then, my lungs can’t take it anymore, and I quietly let out my breath, drinking in the blessed oxygen. The humming seems to stop for a moment, and I fear he’s found me. After a few seconds or so of silence, the footsteps continue to walk around the area, the humming almost completely silent now. I don’t dare move, lest he would find me. I wince a little, the cuts on my arms and body stinging. I’m losing blood , but I know that I couldn’t patch myself up now….

The footsteps stop just in front of where I hide, causing me to tremble. The humming has turned into whistling and the knife is being dragged along the edge of the table. This guy was related to Friday? How the hell? I shake my head, forcing the question out of my mind. I hold my breath again, holding completely still. All goes silent….suddenly, the table I was hiding under is flipped over, revealing my hiding spot. ‘CRAP!!!’ I scream in my head, scrambling to escape the homicidal lunatic. He grins down at me and reaches for my shirt, trying to stop me from escaping. I cry out a little and scramble away. Almost. He grabs on to my pantleg and smiles more. 

“This is fun, kiddo! Friday made a pretty good friend,” He says.

“ Let go of me, you maniac!!” I cry out, as he begins to drag me across the floor, and down a hall. He laughs loudly and pulls me into another room. 

My eyes fill with terror as I look around. Suits and parts for them and endoskeletons rest inside, creating a pretty horrifying display. Why did he drag me in here? Was this room just a good place to hide my body? 

“ W-What the heck are you going t-to do to m-me?!” I ask, still struggling to escape.

He smirks more. 

“You know too much, kiddo. Just like Friday did,” He smiles more and slowly licks the knife, which has some dried blood on it. “And besides, I’ve needed a good excuse to do it again! This is the perfect excuse!” He says.

I growl, struggling more. I hear something metal being opened, and I feel my body lift off the ground. My eyes widen a little. He smiles even more, the glint in his eyes getting more dangerous and bright. I whimper a little and continue to struggle, to attempt to get out of his grip. He sets me down inside something. Before I could try and get out, he shuts me inside. It was then that I realize that he had put me inside….an animatronic suit!! I trembled a little, not daring to move, lest something went wrong. 

“ H-Hey, let me o-out of here!! W-What the heck is this supposed to do?!” I shout. I hear him laugh and kneel down next to me. 

“These things are supposed to go off in you move or breathe. Shouldn’t be too long until you do, considering how you need to breathe and such. They’re really handy when I’m getting rid of pests,” He growls.

I whimper in fear, before slumping a little. 

“ G-Great...so this is how I-I die. Killed by a-an animatronic suit. Superb.” I say. 

He smiles and shifts my leg. As soon as he does so, I feel metal bits and pieces stab into my leg. 

My eyes widen and I shriek, before every one of them is set off. Metal locks stab into my entire body, spraying blood everywhere. I couldn’t suppress my screams. The man backs up and watches the scene unfold. The locks continue to stab into me, blood spilling from every cut and wound I’m given. I can’t feel anything more than pain. I gasp for air, trying inhale SOMETHING, but all I get is blood. I cough violently, and spit up blood. I hear his laugh grow more distant and my vision goes red. Everything starts to feel cold and numb. I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I’m sorry…….. I’m so sorry…… 

I’m so sorry, Friday. I’m sorry.

I’m sorry…..

Everything fades away, the world turning black and cold. I can’t feel anything. I can’t……. I can’t do anything. The last thing I hear is his laugh…...his horrible, evil laugh.....

 

Friday POV:

I pace around as I wait for Falco to come say goodbye for the night. It’s been an hour since his shift ended, and he hasn’t showed up. I bite my nails in worry. Why hasn’t he shown up? Did he fall asleep in the office? Did he just want to leave without saying goodbye? I tremble slightly and head to the office. There’s no way he’d leave without saying goodbye…… right? I mean….. We’re friends…… right?

As I approach the door to the office, I notice something off. There were small droplets of red on the ground…. I tremble a little, and start following the red drops, as they’re leading to somewhere in the building. I follow the trail to the party room, where I find an overturned table, with a small pool of red under it….there is a long streak of red heading down another hall. Where...where HE had murdered me....no...h-he wouldn’t!! I rush down the hallway, following the trail. The closer I get to the source, the more I fear it happened. The more I fear HE came back. The more I feel afraid……. I stop in front of a door, the trail leading underneath. I take a deep breath, and slowly push the door open. Before me, is a scene of horror. Blood everywhere, a suit sitting in the corner of the room…… blood pouring from its eyes, mouth, everywhere……. My ears droop and I cover my mouth. What the hell happened?!

I slowly make my way over to the suit, and reach for it. Through the small cracks of the suit, I can see skin and clothes…… My eyes widen as I turn the suit to look inside. What I see makes me scream in terror. Inside the suit, is a person...but not just any person...it’s Falco. I tremble violently and begin to cry, hugging the suit tightly. He’s gone…… HE came back and took him from me…….. I sob hard into the shoulder of the suit. He was my friend...and now he’s gone...I wish I could help him...I wish I could have helped him more…. I sob harder, clinging to the body and trembling. I’m sorry……. I scream and continue to cry. After a few minutes, I hear the door open, but I don’t dare look. 

I hug Falco’s body tighter than before. I feel someone kneel next to me, after they gasp. I hiccup and sob harder than ever. 

“ Oh my gosh...what...who…” The familiar voice of Freddy asks. 

I can’t reply. I can only cry and regret not being there. He places a hand on my back, rubbing gently as I continue to cry. 

“ Shh...it’s gonna b-be alright...maybe we can bring him back. Gold and Puppet could try and bring him back, sweetheart….” Freddy says. 

I shake my head and sob harder. It’s not gonna be alright. It’s not. I didn’t do anything to protect him from my uncle…….. I did NOTHING……. It’s NOT okay…...Freddy hugs me tightly, humming softly. I continue to cry, my body trembling violently. After a few minutes of this, the others eventually come in. They quickly hug me tightly, attempting to comfort me. For what feels like a few hours, we stay like this. I cry and cry until my throat is sore and my voice is all but gone. Freddy cups my cheek, tears staining his own eyes. He wipes my eyes, which have become red and puffy from the crying.

The others continue to hold the hug, having cried with me through the time we’ve been in here. The air around us feels cold… 

“ W-What’ll we do, F-Freddy?” I ask through hiccups.

“I don’t know…….w-well figure something out,” He says, tightening his own hug. 

He DID say something about bringing him back with Puppet.... I tremble and quickly rush out of the room, towards the puppet’s corner. I hear their music box playing, and soft breathing coming from the small present it slept in. I knock frantically, trembling at the slightest possibility that we can bring him back. That we can save him. That he can stay. With a groan, Puppet slowly comes out of the box. 

“ What is it?” They ask. I tremble and begin to explain as best I can.

A few minutes later, I finish explaining. Puppet nods its head, and sighs. 

“ I see...I’ll see what I can do.” It said. 

I nod and tremble more violently, more tears threatening to fall. The Puppet slowly floats out of the room, yawning again. I shakily make my way back to the room, unable to speak or do much of anything really. I can’t. Not after seeing that. Freddy comes out, shaking his head a little. He takes my hands, and smiles a little. 

“ E-Everything’s gonna be okay, Friday...w-we’ll be able to-m-mm?” 

I hug him tightly, cutting him off. It hurts...it all hurts...I-I w-want Falco b-back…

He hugs me back, resting his head on mine and sighing. 

“It’s gonna be okay…….I promise……,” He whispers. 

I hiccup and tremble. I just need him to hold me...to let me know everything’s alright… To tell me that Falco’s gonna come back…….. That I didn’t screw up and lose someone I care about…… With that, the tears come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one up! It's a lot longer than the other ones, but we're planning on making some longer chapters in the future!


End file.
